


Familiarity - or the Avenging Sweepers' Initiative

by NotProudNotOut



Series: Familiarity - An Avengers college AU [1]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Bucky is dead, But Obadiah Stane is the real villain here, College, Definite Clint/Natascha vibes, Drugs, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Howard Stark is a jerk, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Humour, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Nick Fury still wants to save the world, Odin's A+ Parenting, Pepper is bad-ass, Rape/Non-con References, Science Bros, Short Chapters, Steve/Tony centric, Tony Has Issues, Tony Needs a Hug, and a slap, awkward young people, but it's pretty fucked up, heart problems, kind of stalking, mental child abuse, odd pairs, off-screen violence, past!Tony/Pepper, physical child abuse, references to human trafficking, sexual child abuse of female character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotProudNotOut/pseuds/NotProudNotOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers College AU. </p><p>Steve is just trying not to piss off his new roommate Clint by keeping his distance from a certain russian redhead, Tony is busy driving Bruce insane (except he already is), Natascha and Pepper are definitely up to no good, and Fury still wants to save the world.</p><p>Obadiah Stane has a sinister plan, and no-one really knows what Thor and Loki are up to. In short, nothing new under the sun.</p><p>Past Tony/Pepper, eventual Steve/Tony.</p><p>Reverse analogism. Short chapters, long story.  - Sporadically llustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Familiarity part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've written ten chapters in hand while on holiday on Iceland, and this is the prologue.
> 
> Most characters are based on their movie versions though Hawkeye is also influenced by the earth mightiest heroes version. Antman and Wasp are also gonna appear a little, inspired by the emh universe.
> 
> The character's backgrounds are inspired by the comic version in most cases, though they have naturally been changed to fit the story as well.  
> (As an example Tony actually graduated MIT at 17, but for the purposes of my story he's going to be a third year student at 17, making him a graduate at maybe 19.)
> 
> I have tried to keep the IDEA of the characters and their background more so than the actual events where this wasn't possible.  
> (As an example Avengers-Steve has ”returned after an absence” and has ”lost a great deal” and suffers from something like ”survivor's guilt”). In this chapter you will learn how this came to be for THIS version of Steve Rogers)  
> I hope that my vision for the character's will seem clear – And fear not, even though the story is Steve/Tony centric the rest of the cast are very much involved as well.
> 
> Now, enough talk. The game's afoot!

Steve is not, in fact, unfamiliar with Tony Stark.

Actually, if one was to be completely honest – And one always should be – he has met him on a few occasions over the years.

The first time he wasn't yet six, and frankly had absolutely no idea what it meant to be ”a Stark”.  
All he knew was that he was in the hospital – Again. He'd been in and out of the damned place for as long as he could remember. Sometimes his weak health was threatened by sickness, but most of the time he'd gotten himself hurt because he'd forgotten, or simply refused to accept, how weak and fragile his tiny body was.

As such it wasn't the first time, either, that a kindlooking doctor had approached him -alone- with a serious look on his face. And Steve had had to explain that the broken wrist and severe bruising really DID come from trying to save his younger brother Bucky who'd gotten stuck in a tree – And wasn't somehow inflicted by his mom or dad.  
Steve wasn't even sure HOW his parents could've done that – They would hardly be throwing him down a flight of stairs, and he wasn't actually THAT fragile, thank you very much!

He had fairly rich parents, and was used to having a hospital room to himself. It did tend to get pretty lonely, but his mother apparently thought it best, so who was he to argue?

It was becaue of this, though, that he was rather surprised when the nurse walked him into a room, where there were two beds and another boy around his age.

The boy had dark, unruly hair and brown eyes that were locked angrily with those of some adult guy. The man was bald but he did have a beard, and Steve wasn't quite sure if he liked the way he smiled behind it. It reminded him of the important people on television that his mother always swore at.

”Obie-!” the darkhaired boy whined.  
”You know that I HATE this place..Please, it was just a lil' miscalcula-la-lation, I just need to do it one more time, and..” Steve was wondering how old he was, he sounded like Bucky, the way he pleaded. Then again, Steve couldn't actually remember ever pleading himself, so maybe it had nothing to do with age?  
”Tony,” the man said sternly. Steve wondered if he was the boy's father.  
”You were LUCKY you didn't get more hurt! There's no reason to test your f..” the man stopped for a moment, as he suddenly looked back at Steve and the nurse.  
”fate.” He said, giving the nurse a look that Steve didn't understand, but he still didn't like it.  
”Now, be a good boy. Don't bother the nurses, and..” He turned and smiled at Steve.  
”..get along with your new roommate.”

Steve smiled politely back, and would have introduced himself, but the bald man had quickly brushed past them. Later Steve came to know the man as Obadiah Stane, Tony's godfather and Howard's business partner.

As soon as Steve was settled into bed, the nurse left and the two boys were left alone.  
They eyed each other with curiosity for a while, before Steve decided to break the awkward silence.

”Hi. My name's Steve Rogers,” he said, testing the waters.  
The blackhaired boy looked sharply at him for a moment, then smiled.  
”Hi! My name's Tony Stark! How old are you? Like..four? Did you know I built a circuit board when I was four? It was in the TV 'n all..Yeah. I'm awesome like that..”  
Steve was a little taken back by the talkativeness of his roommate, but he quickly recovered and fired back a monologue of his own:  
”No, I'm five, I'm just real tiny..But what's a circle board? I can draw circles real well, also my brother is awesone he can climb the TALLEST trees even though he's just three!” Tony eyed him for a moment, as if he was trying to figure out what part to answer to.  
”I'm five too,” he finally answered.  
”Actually I just turned five,” he added and looked so proud that Steve didn't have the heart to tell him that he would soon be six.  
”Congratulations!” He said instead. Tony hadn't really commented on any of what he said, so the conversation died out.

Steve eyed the boy's apparent injuries. Much of what could be seen, except his face, was covered in light bandages. His arm was in a sling, and he had a black eye. Steve wondered if he had had to explain to the doctor's that his parents' hadn't hurt him, too.  
”So..How'd you end up in here?” He asked curiously.  
”I burned myself..” Tony offered with a frown. ”And my arm got broken.”  
Steve nodded. He kind of figured that out, being a repeat visitor to the hospital and a quick study.  
”Uhm..How?”

Tony looked a little annoyed, but then said:  
”I was just going to weld some iron..for my robot.. But I miscalcula-la-lated, so I lost control and burnt myself.” Steve nodded, not sure what it meant to weld iron.  
”And your arm?”  
Tony blushed slightly, looking down, and Steve thought he was embarassed.  
”I broke father's equipment..” He said, clearly ashamed. Steve cocked his head, not sure how that would break his arm. It wasn't till he was older and thought back, that he really caught on to the implications.

 

 

Moments later his own father arrived. His mother was busy with some diplomatic affairs as usual, but Bucky came along and soon Steve's whole attention was on his lively little brother.

Steve didn't have a chance to talk more to Tony – Soon after a new nurse came along, and Tony was taken to another room.

The next time Steve saw Tony was in the news, little over a year later, when he was seven. Apparently he'd built an engine, which the news-woman made a big deal out of. Steve just felt a little bad that it wasn't the robot he'd wanted to build.  
He had no trouble recognizing the boy – He had a disinctive face, and besides, who built weird machines at their age? (Steve had since found out what a ”circuit board” was. Kind of,)  
Tony's father was in the frame too, smiling broadly along with his son.  
Steve's mother had groaned, and shaken her head.  
”Seems like the world won't be rid of the Starks for another seventy years..”  
Steve looked at Tony's proud face and found that he wouldn't mind awfully much. Of course, it wasn't till later that he found out what the Starks' did for a living, and made sense of his mother's remark.

He met Tony Stark once more before he followed his mother to Italy.

He was twelve, and hospitalized with a bad case of pneumonia. He was getting better, and had gone out to explore the hospital. (Not that there was much to explore, he'd been there often enough.)  
He'd come to something called ”the coronary care unit”, when he walked past an open door, and caught sight of Tony. He immediately turned back, and stared inside. Tony was pale, and hooked up to a heart-monitor among other things. Even then, he was easily recognizable with his funny long eyelashes, round nose and wild dark hair, or at least so Steve thought at the time.  
Steve stood still for quite a while, hoping that the other boy would wake up – But nothing happened. After a while he left, feeling a little bit let down.

Once he got home he looked up ”coronary care unit” on google, and as he read about different heart diseases he felt a knot of worry grow in his stomach.

The next weeks he looked out for news on the Stark heir. It was over a month before he showed up in the news – Looking healthy and smiling brightly, no mention of his hospital stay anywhere.

After a while Steve started to wonder if he could've been wrong – If the boy at the hospital had just LOOKED a lot like Tony.

He kept tracking the news, even after he moved to Italy for his mother's job at the embassy. Reading the news on Tony was a bit of a guilty pleasure – It wasn't exactly a CRUSH... But he wasn't sure what else, either.  
Bucky definitely thought it was a crush. At 16 Steve had finally hit his growth-spurt, and had grown bigger than his younger brother – But little did it help, and he wouldn't let Steve hear the end of it.

That was, of course, until the car accident that all at once tore his mother and Bucky from their family.  
There were no hospital stays, just a bleak funeral-for-two and an empty house.

It took a while before Steve felt anything but lost again, and even longer before he did so without it being accompanied by a pang of guilt.  
When his father announced they were going back to the States once Steve had finished high school, he had felt strangely relieved.

And if he had been just a tad bit too elated to learn that the college Tony Stark AND Steve's childhood-friend Pepper attended offered an art-course as well – Then that was a matter entirely between himself and his conscience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the somewhat crappy quality of the illustrations, I am trying to learn how to use/color in photoshop - And on computer in general.
> 
> Comments appreciated^^


	2. His most Offensive Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The science-bro's expertly avoid talking about their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on Bruce Banner: It should be noted that Bruce is probably one of the characters I know the least out of the avengers, or rather: I know too many different versions? My Bruce is based on different characteristics from different media (including ff by author’s I trust), and also much on his background-story, the psychological implications of the Hulk etc. (Not that any of that is particularly evident in this chapter). So if any Bruce Banner-lovers out there thinks I'm getting it all wrong, I'd love to consider your opinions. (But keep in mind that other sides will be evident later on)
> 
> In general, I'd love to discuss the characters with you guys, though I think it's still early for a lot of you to get a good grasp of my characterization.

”Word of advice,” Bruce said, as he leaned over the sink to clean his toothbrush.  
”Don't try to grow a beard – ever.”  
Tony sent his roommate an annoyed look, as he continued to shave off his so-far pitiful stubbles. Hey, at least he HAD something to shave off now.  
”One day,” he said, feeling dramatic as he put down the blade,  
”I will have an epic goatee. And on that day,” he pointed a finger towards Bruce who looked mildly amused.  
”- You shall bow before me!”  
Bruce grinned.  
”Yeah – right – King Salomon.. THAT DAY isn't coming anytime soon.. - from the looks of it..-” He pretended to study Tony's face, ”But when it does, I – Bruce Banner – respected member of the registered Science Bro Community WILL bow at your feet.”

Tony grinned at his friend, and then lightly tapped him on the forehead (Bruce didn't do manly shoulder-punches). ”I'll be holding you up on that!”

Bruce left the bathroom, and by habit Tony turned towards the mirror to check how he looked. Considering his splitting headache he looked quite chipper and he lifted one eyebrow in a flirting gesture, before he left the bathroom feeling a lot better. He didn't look half bad.

Bruce was sitting in the sofa in the shared kitchen-and-living-room when Tony walked in there. He placed himself in front of the sofa to look down at his friend. He liked feeling tall.  
”So.. Did you get a good look at the freshmen? Anyone caught your interest?” he asked.

Bruce gave him a sharp look, and bit out ”You know I don't date,” before he visibly calmed himself.  
His frown turned into a smirk, as he said:  
”But I guess YOU're not jail baiting anyone anymore? Hurray, congratulations,” voice dry with sarcasm.  
Tony shook his head in indignation, and whined;  
”Hey, I'm gonna be eighteen really soon! I haven't been jail baiting anyone since, like, almost two years ago!”  
Bruce sighed theatrically, but couldn't help a small smile.  
”Well – I shall never forget that first year of fending off potential suitors..” He looked a little judgemental for a moment, as he added: ”My job would've been a lot easier if you hadn't been flirting CONSTANTLY, mind you.”

Tony took one step forward, turned around, and flopped into the sofa beside Bruce.  
”Well, it's not like anyone GAVE you that job, and ”cockblocker” isn't even a proper title,” he said, giving Bruce a dirty look.

”Anyway!,” he continued. ”This year's newcomers are basically my age, so shouldn't you be ENCOURAGING me to get along with them..?”  
Bruce rolled his eyes.  
”Dude. It's not like I particularly care about your love life.. But very well, I shall humor your narcissism: Who is it?”  
Tony looked mock-hurt.  
”You hurt me by insinuating I would be interested in just ONE person..” Bruce shook his head in exasperation.

Tony took that as his cue, and continued:  
”Alright. There are a few, to be exact. That is to say, two. First-off there's this really hot second-year exchange student, I think she's Russian or whatever – Anyway, her name's Natasha Romanov and she's a red-head.”

Bruce muttered ”of course it's a red-head”, but otherwise didn't comment.  
”And well, some of the first years are pretty cute too, in a childish way, of course,”  
”Look who's talking..” Bruce muttered again, but Tony ignored him.  
”There's one dude who caught my eye, though mostly 'cause he was hanging out with Pepper. 'M not sure what to make of that,”

”Oh, you mean Rogers?” Bruce asked, laughing.  
”His name's Steve Rogers, he's an art-major and he's going to try out for the American Football team. Also, he's Pepper Pott's childhood friend. You couldn't possibly find a WORSE match!”

Tony was a little taken aback,  
”Why do YOU know all that?” he asked, feeling paranoid.

”Well.. Because not all of us are immature brats, and I actually still TALK to your ex who happened to be a great friend until you guys went and RUINED everything.”  
Tony felt a little guilty, and definitely a little hurt, but quickly decided to let it go. He had no intention of angering Bruce; he just liked to ANNOY him, which luckily wasn't exactly the same.

”Well, sorry dude. But at least she's HAPPY with Happy – amirite?”  
Bruce couldn't help but smile at that.  
”Yeah well.. funny man, ahaha. They're not even together, which is besides the point, anyway. I just wish you guys would patch things up. I mean, I for one don't give much of a fuck, but Rhodey's all awkward - ”  
Tony was going to argue that Rhodey already graduated, so what the hell?, but Bruce beat him to it.

”Besides, if you're going to make out with Rogers, you'd better..”  
”Aww, shut it,” Tony interrupted him, and shifted awkwardly in the sofa.  
”I don't do art-majors nor footballers! Two in one is like.. so not gonna happen, as in, ever.”  
He decided against mentioning the third good reason why he wasn't getting anywhere near Steve Rogers – Plainly speaking, it was embarrassing and stupid as fuck.

So he quickly carried on:  
”I'm sure I'll have a better chance with Romanov, aren't all exchange students, like, hungry for American D or something?” Bruce rolled his eyes.

”Wow, Tony. You're probably the most offensive person I've ever had the displeasure of knowing. I mean, how the hell would I even KNOW? God, speak to her tomorrow, you'll know, just keep me out of it,”

And Tony did.

On the following day he exchanged exactly three words with Natascha (and her overly protective friend Clint,) and realized that ”not in a million years” probably didn't even begin to cover how little she'd ever want to sleep with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ye had fun! ;)


	3. It's a small campus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Pepper do some catching up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a terrible habit of making excessively long author’s notes. I hope ya’all forgive my soul. This chapter is not the most exciting (I sure know how to sell myself, right?), but it’s kind of important in more ways than one^^  
> Pepper is Pepper is Pepper. If I got her wrong, shoot me, but this is my Pepper and I kinda love her, so.. If you’re going to insult anyone insult me, not her.  
> Here goes nothing~  
> Disclaimer:  
> I own absolutely nothing. Actually I live on the streets, feeding off stray cats. I am accessing the internet directly with my mind – It’s my mutant ability.

Catching up with Pepper had both been way more awkward than Steve had anticipated, and way nicer.

It was nice because Pepper was still PEPPER – No-bullshit-Pepper, sweet Pepper, beautiful and intelligent Pepper.

Nice, because Pepper had known Bucky almost as well as she had known Steve, and somehow managed to be respectful of his loss without pitying him, or refusing to talk of the past.

The awkward was two-fold. First of all she had come into the café where they were supposed to meet  a few minutes after him – And had completely failed to recognize his “new, buff self” as she later referred to it.

But the awkward little smile-and-wave, her comedic double-take and their subsequent unstoppable laughter was NOTHING compared to Pepper’s tale of her love-life.

Or, to be a little more specific: The fact that she used to date Tony Stark. Thinking back, Steve wasn’t sure what to think of how easily Pepper confided in him – It made him a little paranoid that she thought of him as “one of the girls”. But on the other hand, she’d kept giving his abs appreciative looks, so, huh? (Not that he was interested in her.. He just hoped he wasn’t that obvious, he didn’t think of himself as that obvious,)

Whatever the case, Pepper had seemed relieved to discuss it with a complete outsider, and Steve had kindly nodded along to her story.

Apparently they’d befriended each other last year. Tony was one year younger than her – A fact she kept returning to, as she later went on about his immaturity – But he was also one year her senior at campus.

(Steve, of course, already knew that Tony passed the GED and entered college at 15, but it hadn’t seemed like the perfect time to disclose his year-long stalking habit.)

They – her, Tony, some guys called Bruce and Rhodey, had hit it off for half a year. Then Pepper had “mistaken her protective feelings for romantic feelings”, and they’d dated a few months. (Steve secretly thought that was probably the last reason he’d ever want to get dumped for, but nodded anyway,).

Things had gone downhill pretty quickly, she explained looking sad and Steve had hoped to God that she wasn’t about to tell him that Tony was abusive or anything of the like.

Even now, he shifted on his bed in his shared bedroom at the thought. His roommate wasn’t here, and Steve was SUPPOSED to be reading an introduction to renaissance art – But his thoughts kept drifting to his and Pepper’s conversation.

He felt a bit like a dick for wanting Tony not to have been a jerk not only for Pepper’s sake, but also for his own. Steve was, admittedly, a bit of a romantic. He liked to think that the tabloid magazines were grossly exaggerating most of the time – And that Tony Stark was actually a pretty decent, normal human being.

“Well – I don’t even know where to start..” Pepper had said, looking tired and Steve had tried to stay calm.

“The boy has issues, okay?” She said then, emphasis on the word “boy”. Steve had the feeling she was trying hard to distance herself from him as a lover by referring to him as a child. Not that this insight helped him form a response, but hey, it’s always good to have some idea of what’s going on?

“That’s..not good?” He said, feeling dumb. Pepper had laughed at him, then, but good-naturedly and only for a short while.

“No, no. Not really. But you see,” she leaned over the table conspiratorially and continued her story in hushed tones.

So Tony was not abusive, and not a cheater, thank the Gracious God, a thought that calmed Steve down all over again, as he kept staring at the letters in the book about renaissance art. He had reached the end of the page without actually catching a word of what he’d read.

He sighed, gave up and put the heavy book away. His mind was elsewhere anyway.

The tabloids had been right on some accounts, which Steve rationally knew all along –there was photo-evidence- but hearing it from someone you trust was another thing entirely.

Tony loved a good party, and particularly he loved getting drunk and possibly worse. Sometimes he got into fights, and Pepper had been –

Well, Pepper’s hair had been getting grayer by the day (Steve knew it was a metaphor, but he’d still subtly checked her hair).  And she’d told him, numerous times, to stay home, but he’d just laughed and told her to come along –

And then she’d told him that she’d break it off if he didn’t behave, but he’d kept misbehaving – And eventually Pepper had been true to her words.

“Honestly,” she’d said crassly. She’d been getting visibly more annoyed as they spoke.

“It’s not like I don’t GET that there’s a problem there, but I can’t..” she shook her head, looking both furious and distressed.

“I can’t help someone who doesn’t want my help, right? And anyway, I definitely can’t date someone like that. Not when they don’t even listen to ONE word..” Steve nodded, recognizing the frustrated, almost despaired edge to his friend’s voice.

Apparently they’d broken up a few months before the summer-holidays, and Tony had been actively ignoring her ever since.

Pepper had made a great deal out of the immaturity part then, pointing at the fact that she’d warned him numerous times, so it really was as much he who broke up with her as the other way around.

Steve kind of understood the logic behind that, and kinda didn’t. He thought it might be a gender-thing, but then instantly felt silly, because hey –gender-stereotyping, hello. I don’t love you too.

Whatever the case, the whole thing left Steve feeling extremely self-conscious about his stalking habits so far. Tony had dated Pepper. They’d broken up, and now he was ignoring her like “an immature little brat”, as she so eloquently put it.

Steve groaned into the pillow that he’d ended up pressing his face into.

There seemed to be a certain cruel irony to his life – Things were never allowed to stay easy. He remembered thinking that it was a great coincidence for Pepper and the Stark heir to be at the same school for completely selfish reasons.

Never had he thought they’d already have made history together.

The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. Why would they – it was a big campus?

So of course they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that. Hope you enjoyed! In the next chapter Clint and Natascha will be introduced ;)  
> (If you have the free time, a wee comment could potentially enlighten a whole day on my end, *wink wink*)


	4. The Archer and the Femme Fatale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve manages not to get an arrow through his throat, as he's introduced to his roommate's ..... what is she to Clint, anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy - ^^
> 
> To people following the story: I made an illustration for chapter one as well, so if you'd like, please go back and check it out too.

Steve sat in his bed with half an eye on the book on renaissance art that he’d taken a new shot at – And half an eye on his roommate and his roommate’s friend.

Steve did –in fact- find art history to be riveting, but he just couldn’t help his curiosity.

His roommate’s name was Clint Barton, a second year-student who was a bit of a mystery to Steve. (And Steve loved mysteries).

He had seemed like a cool guy from the get-go; Medieval history major with a passion for archery. He had a dry sense of humor, and a no-nonsense policy that reminded Steve of Pepper.

Which is why it had been a bit of a shock, when he’d suddenly turned towards Steve and promised him an arrow through his throat, if he dared make a move on his friend who was coming over. There had been no hint of humor, just a very-nearly murderous look in his eyes.

Steve was intrigued rather than frightened.

His friend had showed up moments later, opening the door without knocking first. She was beautiful, or maybe even “hot”, he supposed. Her stunning red hair went down past her ears, and could only be described as.. luscious. (Steve had instantly thought “Maybe it’s Maybelline..”, and wanted to punch whoever introduced him to tumblr.)

Steve loved faces. He loved to draw portraits, and to him an interesting face wasn’t necessarily a beautiful face. This friend of Clint’s was one of those people; almost too perfect to be an interesting subject – But not quite, when he looked closer.

There was something unique about her, something unique in her expressions – In the curve of her smile, and the surprising hardness of her eyes.

"Beautiful but dangerous"or "femme fatale" were the words in Steve’s mind, even if he felt silly thinking of her as a bad description in a pulp fiction novel.

Of course, the Russian or Eastern European accent wasn’t exactly helping the case – And so Steve was rather entertained in watching both personalities on the other side of the room.

“..I’m going to kill that jerk, Stark..” Clint muttered again, and Steve laughed inwardly. So far, that was all Clint seemed to want to talk about, despite the redhead’s various attempts at distracting him with other topics.

“Please, Clint. I am hardly offended.. And you should know that I’d much appreciate it, if you’d stop treating me like some fragile little flower..” Again Steve wondered about her accent. It was barely there, but enough to make her sound either strangely sophisticated or alternatively like one of the bad guys.

Apparently Tony had DARED talk to her earlier that day, and possibly make some advance – Steve wasn’t sure, he hadn’t been there, but even if he had, the rules of dating weren’t something he’d ever been great at.

Clint was furious and endlessly offended, as if he had been the one receiving the attention, while his friend seemed pretty indifferent.

Steve itched to ask if they were a couple.

The way she often leaned on him, their closeness as they sat together on the bed – Not to mention Clint’s fierce protectiveness - all pointed to that conclusion.

But there was always the chance of a strong paternal bond, something like that of siblings. It wasn’t as if they had done anything particularly romantic – And now that he thought about, Clint hadn’t actually touched her back much.

Whatever the case, Steve valued his throat whole and in one piece, so he didn’t intend to ask before he’d figured out what constituted “a pass” in Clint’s book.

The two had completely ignored Steve until now, so he was a bit surprised when his name was called.

“Yes sir!” he answered, then instantly blushed. Wrong answer. “I mean..”

The girl laughed good-naturedly, but in a distinctly controlled manner.

“Stand down, soldier..” she answered, and got to her feet in one smooth, cat—like motion.

“I just thought I’d introduce myself,” she held out a hand, and Steve threw a nervous glance towards Clint before taking it.

“Hi.. Pleased to meet ya, I’m Steve Rogers,” he offered.

“Natasha Romanov,” she answered curtly and caught his eyes. “And I know who you are, Rogers. I take psychology with Potts – She has mentioned you.”

Steve wasn’t at all sure what to make of that, so he just nodded while letting go of her hand.

“Don’t worry about Clint – he’s all bark,” she smiled back at Clint who grumbled something under his breath. Steve quietly noted how she used last names for everyone but Clint so far.

“What was that..?” Natasha was looking at Clint, and after a while he looked up at both of them.

“Steve’s not a bad guy,” he said a bit louder. “Not like Stark.”

 

 

Natasha looked genuinely weary for a moment, but then made a rather impressive roll with her eyes. “Let it GO already! He just INTRODUCED himself..”

“His EYES, Nat!” Clint exclaimed for the sixteenth time thus far. “His eyes didn’t just “introduce themselves”,” he made quotation marks in the air with his fingers as he spoke.

“His eyes definitely made it to SECOND BASE!!”

Natasha turned from Clint to Steve.

“See what I mean? Talk about over-protective..” her smile was fond and her tone lightly amused, so Steve got the impression that she didn’t actually mind much. He smiled back.

“I’m a psychology minor like your friend Potts. My major is international relations, though, not business. Still, we share a few classes.

Steve nodded.

“Ah, that’s great!” Steve said, feeling exceptionally at a loss for word.

“I am, uhm, art major.. history minor.. first year.”

“Art? That’s useful..” Natasha commented, sounding strangely genuine.

“I know it’s not exactly..” Steve began, blushing.

“No-no. I mean it,” the red-head assured him earnestly.

“If not for art, there would be no sense in upholding the illusion of society in the first place..” Steve lightened up, and was about to engage in the discussion when Clint sighed theatrically from his spot on the bed.

“Are you going philosophical on me again, Nat?”

“You like it when I go philosophical on you – Admit it, Hawkeye,” she countered, and Steve filed the nickname away under “possibly useful information”.

In the end Natasha’s visit turned out to be fairly pleasant. She surprised Steve with her eloquence and pleasantness, that seemed somehow a contrast to her eyes that always retained their guarded edge.

By the time she went back to her own room, Steve had made up his mind to ask Clint about the nature of their relationship.

“So, uhm..” He began, catching Clint’s attention.

“You and Natasha are..?”

Clint looked thoughtful for a while, before he answered.

“We’re not a couple, if that’s what you mean,” He finally said with an unreadable expression. Steve was surprised not to be able to tell whether this was actually a good thing in Clint’s eyes or not.

“We’ve known each other since middle school,” he offered after a while of looking blankly ahead.

“We helped each other through some.. stuff. We’re pretty tight.” Steve nodded, thinking of Pepper and Bucky.

“Ah, I see. It’s good to have someone,” he commented, deciding not to pry further. He smiled a little wistfully as memories of Bucky came clashing in gentle yet devastating waves.

Clint eyed Steve for a moment, then he too nodded. Slowly, as if trying to figure something out.

“Yeah. It is.” Then he returned to cleaning his bow as he’d been doing before Nat arrived.

Steve sat awkwardly for a while, wondering if the conversation was over – But then he found his book again, and finally got some reading done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, so that's my version of Hawkeye and Widow! I hope you won’t hate what I’ve done with them.. ;) They have a lot of shared history, and so their dynamics have been changed some from both the movies and the comics (possibly, we didn’t get to see much interaction in the movie). But hopefully they are still recognizable as Clint and Natascha. ;)
> 
> Next up for introduction are Loki and Thor, as the last of the main cast.


	5. The Odinsson brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is "Friend-Stark"'ed in the hallway by a certain Blonde and his reformed non-brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s a new chapter for y’all to enjoy, or whatever ya gonna use it for ;)  
> I hope you won’t hate my Thor and Loki, they are difficult to write for me! I do have a lot of ideas for their backstory, so if I ever feel like trying to get to know them better, I might do a little spin-off series. XD

”Hello, friend Stark!” Thor’s voice boomed through the hallway, and Tony stopped dead in his track. Thor’s voice had the power to make anyone stop, turn and look twice.

 

 

He was a big guy, and came off as a bit arrogant.

But Tony recognized him as a good guy, even if he did speak like a fairy-tale knight, and possessed the subtlety of a two-hand broadsword on his best days.

Tony turned around, to face Thor and his.. Adoptive brother, and apparently lover, as far as Tony knew.

Loki was like Thor’s shadow; always following him around. He was way more subtle than Thor – at least these days.

Tony still remembered the beginning of last semester with some dread. Loki had seemed pretty intent on destroying both his and his brother’s life – More than one party had been crashed by the crazy duo, and at times Loki had seemed downright malevolent.

It was a surprise when Loki suddenly settled down – His docility seemed almost unreal, and Tony had wondered what turned the boat around.

That was until Thor approached Tony, and explained in not-so-subtle words that he and his –apparently adoptive!- brother would like to be roommates to be able to “make love in secrecy”.

Tony hadn’t been sure whether to be flattered or offended that Thor thought he could make that happen in the middle of a school-year.

But eventually he had decided on flattered, and made it happen.

Ever since, Thor seemed to take him for a friend – which occasionally included the **joyful** experience of being called “Friend-Tony” across the hallways.

“Indeedy-weeny-I-am,” he answered, bowing gracefully.

Loki rolled his eyes, but Thor just seemed so genuinely pleased with the greeting, that Tony almost felt bad and quickly added:

“That is to say – How can I help you fellows?” Thor frowned.

“You expect a need for assistance, even where none is to be found, before the wish for companionship? I ask merely, that you share with me, and my brother Loki, the path to our dormitories.”

Sometimes Tony swore that Thor was just trolling everybody with his pretend knight-speak- Did he really need to introduce Loki anew EVERYTIME they met?

“Hah! Sorry dude – That’s just me, Tony the helpful fairy – Haven’t ya heard?”

Thor looked as if he was genuinely thinking it over.

“No, I do not believe so, Friend-Stark.”

Tony still couldn’t tell when Thor was going for dead-pan and when he was genuinely lost. Loki was smiling, though, so Tony allowed himself to do the same.

Thor suddenly laughed – Loud and good-naturedly.

“You Americans are so easily confused,” he mused as he started walking, automatically expecting Loki and Tony to follow him.

“Uhm.. Aren’t you American as well?” Tony asked, feeling excessively confused as he fell into step behind the big blonde.

Thor laughed again, even louder this time.

“Exactly! As I have said, and as I shall gladly say again – You Americans are so easily confused.. It is rather endearing, one must admit,”

Loki and Thor exchanged a look of confusion, but otherwise walked along quietly.

There was something a little inhuman about the Odinsson brothers. Loki rarely spoke, so when he did, you hung to each eloquent word spoken. With Thor, his whole demeanor and way of talking somehow commanded absolute attention.

All logic said he should’ve been a ridiculous character, but somehow he just.. worked. Tony was just a slight bit jealous.

He himself was high-status because his name happened to be a brand with a lot of cash attached to it, not because he himself was a particularly compelling character.

Ninety percent of what he said – or more accurately anything he said not related to science – was a complete load of crap, and Tony felt slightly sorry for all the people forced to listen. Then again, he loved talking, so if people felt the need to act like they were listening – Who was he to complain?

“Actually, my brother would like for you to attend the next meeting in the football club,” Loki offered helpfully, and his brother took over:

“Indeed!”  Was it not for you and your tactical insight we would hardly have made it to the finals as we so joyfully did – We, as a team, are forever in your debt, friend-Stark.”

Tony felt the warmth of a blush in his cheeks, and quickly worked to suppress it.

Apparently his harsh-and-intended-only-to-hurt-criticism last year had backfired, and formed the backbone of the team’s winning strategy.

GOD, Tony hated American Football.

“Seeing as how this year have called upon a great number of excellent raw material, I would be quite pleased to hear your opinion on the integration of our new talents into the team.”

-More like lack of talent, and impossibility of use- Tony thought to himself, but out loud he said:

“Uh – I don’t actually think you need me to..”

“Do not speak as such,” Thor bellowed and Tony vaguely wondered if that was even a proper sentence. When Thor said it, it seemed to matter less.

“You are most needed in our midst, friend-Stark! You may not be a warrior at heart,” Tony almost laughed out loud at the irony of that statement,  “but every army commander needs an advisor, and I can think of none wiser than you.”

The “Army of Warriors” analogy wasn’t exactly helping Thor’s case of knight-speak, but Tony felt strangely touched and important.

“Alright!”, he said, throwing up his arms.

“I’ll come around for practice one of the days – As long as you’re not intending to force me to get close enough to smell the foul bodily odours of these so-called warriors..”

Thor turned around at that, smiling brighter than the sun. (Not really, but Tony reckoned it was pretty fucking bright anyway.)

“Fret not, friend-Stark. My brother Loki is of similar disposition, and I have found a safe distance for more delicate people’s tastes.”

Tony was about to add some kind of manly come-back, but one look from Loki made him shut up.

The rest of the trip to the dormitories was spent in companionable silence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Violet_Snowflake" told me how she thought Thor and Loki would look, so I tried to do an illustration d:  
>  The style I'm using for the illustrations is kind of new to me, I'm just trying it out to broaden my horizont - So it takes me a while to figure out how everyone should look. This time I shamelessly used a picture for background, and the perspective doesn't even quite fit.. But I'm just sorta tired, and really wanted it up here^^"
> 
> I'm not sure if I like Tony's look, he's difficult to get down. I mean he's a little younger than the others, and Robert Downey Jr. has ridiculous eyelashes.. But I really don't want him to look particularly girly/young as opposed to everyone else^^" I do believe it's all in the attitude.. Or something..^^"
> 
> Loki and Thor are a bit funky, but I'll make something nicer for another time for them..^^ Just gotta sketch them some more, I think :)


	6. Captain America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As not-really-first meetings go, this one could've gone better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :3 Also~ Thanks a lot to all the people who've left kudos or commented :D It means a lot!

”I still can’t believe you’ve grown enough for this!” Pepper commented, eyeing Steve’s struggles with the football uniform.

Steve grinned.

“Aw Pep -  I thought you always had complete faith in me!” He said, buckling a strap.

“Yes well, I did. It’s just.. It may have seemed like a slightly more ..shall we say, optimistic, ambition? Back when you were this tiny.. sickly, thing..”

“Hey, that’s a bit mean!” Steve whined jokingly, though he knew what she meant.

“Sorry, it’s just..” Pepper made a helpless gesture towards him. Steve grinned.

“Bucky did theorize that someone had been slipping me stereoids..”

“Even steroids alone could hardly do that..”

“Yeah well.. I have been training..” he said, blushing. Somehow the idea of pushing weights and punching bags still made him feel like a complete idiot.

Pepper just smiled.

“Figures. You always wanted to be the captain of an American Football team. It’s no wonder you trained. The result is just.. ..

..Wait..! Captain of..” Pepper suddenly grinned.

“Captain America! That’s what you used to call yourself!” Steve blushed brightly, as he remembered their games.

“Wow, how very.. patriotic of me..” he commented, and couldn’t help a wide grin.

“Yeah well.. It kind of had more context than Rescue Girl and Winter Soldier,” Pepper assured him. Steve shook his head fondly.

“Well, Bucky did REALLY like snow..” He paused for a moment, expecting pain, but all he found was a sort of resigned nostalgia – He wasn’t sure what to make of that.

Pepper sensed Steve’s hesitance and added a sober “and I did RESCUE people,” before they both fell into silence.

After a while Steve was done, and caught Pepper’s eye. She looked back with a smile.

“Ready, Captain?”

“Don’t let the REAL Captain hear you say that,” Steve warned as they started walking towards the court.

Pepper had decided to come along after they met each other at lunch. She couldn’t recall visiting the football court since last year.

Tony had had the inexplicable habit of going to watch the team train, and then proceed to insult the team Captain Thor, who always seemed inexplicably pleased

-But then again, Thor usually seemed pleased. Like he was having fun on everybody’s behalf, or as if he and Loki shared some joke no-one else knew about.

When she broke up with Tony she’d stopped coming – But as the tale went (according to Bruce), Thor had eventually dedicated his team’s victory at the semi-finals to Tony Stark, with regards to his excellent tactical advice.

Pepper imagined Tony would’ve been furious – and just a tiny bit pleased. If she’d learned anything from her dating misadventures with the boy, it was that he craved recognition almost as much as he craved human intimacy. She didn’t get to her usual psychological analysis, as her line of thought was disrupted by someone calling her name from the library.

They both turned around.

Natasha held up a hand in a silent greeting, and they both awkwardly responded in the same way.

“Pepper,” she said again, and then looked at Steve.

“Rogers,” Steve smiled at her, noting how she and Pepper were now on first-name-basis.

“I need to talk to you about something,” she stated simply, looking Pepper in the eye.

“O..kay. Now?” Pepper glanced sideways at Steve.

“Yes, if you please.” Natasha answered, either not sensing Pepper’s hint, or not caring.

“It’s alright, go ahead,” Steve said. “It’s not like I’m intending to get thrown off the team after one day. You’ll have plenty of chances to come around!” Pepper looked relieved, and Natasha smiled.

Steve patted himself mentally on the back. Steve Rogers – Saving damsels in distress since 1995.

He walked on towards the court, feeling fairly pleased with himself. He kind of.. was where he wanted to be. Dreams that had once seemed unattainable were not only within his grasp – They had come true.

The sun shone down from a perfectly blue sky, and everything almost seemed too good to be true, as Steve made his way towards Thor.

Then Thor took a step to the side and revealed none other than the notorious Tony Stark.

Steve stopped on the spot, gaze fixed on the object of his.. his.. his what, anyway? Interest, at the very least.

Neither Thor nor Tony seemed to have seen him yet; talking animatedly as they were.

Steve took a moment to look at the two, while he pulled himself together. Standing beside Thor, Tony wasn’t exactly intimidating in size, but he did radiate a sort of presence – or maybe Steve was just grossly biased.

 _-Alright,_ \- Steve thought to himself as he started walking again,

- _Just.. Stay cool..-_ And as he got closer - _Oh God.. I want to draw his fac_ e..-

He shook his head violently. - _Stay cool, Rogers!-_

A moment later the distance was no more, and Tony and Thor were still talking and..

“Hi,” someone said, and Steve realized too late that it was himself. Thor and Tony both turned to face him. A short look of surprise or shock seemed to cross Tony’s face – But then he was grinning easily.

Steve could recognize that grin anywhere, it was the one he did for the cameras always – And suddenly Steve felt awful, and intrusive – Like a real stalker.

Thor, good old Thor came to the rescue.

“Rogers! It is indeed good to see you, my friend!” Steve smiled at Thor, giving some answer he hoped made sense, but wouldn’t have been able to recount later on.

“Indeed!” Thor answered. “Now I shall go, for my responsibilities are plenty-“ And he was gone.

Steve was quickest to break the silence.

“Well yes – It’s nice to meet you! I’m Steve Rogers!” – _Stay cool, stay cool, stay cool,_ -

“Well, Rogers – pleasure’s mine,” Tony said nonchalantly.

- _Stay cool, stay cool, stay cool_ \- “You know, I actually met you once,” – _stay cool, stay cool, stay cool, stay – wait – What am I..?-_

“In the hospital. When we were five. You had been burned welding iron,” – _Shut u,p Rogers! Abort mission! Abort! -_

A strange look passed Tony’s face, then he answered, voice a little cold.

“I really don’t remember,” but he kept looking at Steve as if he was trying to.

“Of course,” Steve said, wanting to hit himself. “It’s not like you can go around remembering every nobody you meet,” – _way too hard, way too biased, abort, I said ABORT_ -

“Right,” Tony said, and he was smiling that way again.

“Right,” Steve said.

Tony turned around, and left without a word. Steve kept looking after him for a while, feeling like a complete and utter idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I added a picture to chapter five as well, if anyone cares to check it out^^


	7. Familiarity part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens, as Tony fucks up as per usual, and Bruce takes a level in sass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I apologize for Bruce and Tony’s internalized sexism here, with their use of the word “girlish”. It doesn’t reflect my opinion, nor necessarily that of the character’s – They’re just using the language in stupid ways, as too many people in real life ^^”  
> Secondly.. Hm.. Please enjoy? :)

Tony did NOT need this Steve Rogers shit in his life. Not in any conceivable form.

He had seen him on the first day, being awfully familiar with Pepper. And now, it wasn’t that he stalked her or anything – But he still immediately looked him up.

Steve Rogers. Not to reuse a phrase, but that name was indeed awfully familiar to him as well. True, he hadn’t given him much thought for a good couple’a years – But he definitely knew a Steve Rogers.

It was embarrassing to admit, even to himself, but Steve Rogers had been his friend for a good part of his childhood. Now, Tony had always been of a very scientific mind – So of course he’s always KNOWN that neither Steve, nor Jarvis, were really THERE. He had been perfectly aware that he was completely and utterly alone.

That said, neither of his companions were taken out of thin air either. Jarvis had been the family’s butler until he died, when Tony was around eight. He usually took up the role of Tony and Steve’s “father” in his mind-games.

Steve was based on a boy Tony had met once, while hospitalized. They had, by some mistake, ended up sharing a room for an hour or so. It wasn’t much, but he had been kind, and Tony had immediately taken a liking to him.

It was all very irrational and embarrassing, of course, but Tony had tried to calm himself down. First of all, there was no guarantee that this Steve Rogers was his STEVE. And even if he was – Why would he remember their swift encounter so many years later? At least Tony sincerely hoped he didn’t.

He’d been a lot less well-trained at public relations back then, who knew what shit he might’ve disclosed?

Whatever the case, Steve Rogers definitely HAD caught his eye – So far, what he’d told Bruce hadn’t been a lie. And he would be lying if he said he didn’t find the guy physically attractive. Hell, anyone with two eyes and the sexuality to match, would want to tap that.

Whatever the case, this had all seemed completely irrelevant. He was Pepper’s close friend – And therefore, basically, as off-limit as anyone could get.

That had been Tony’s assessment – And he’d been fine with that, really. That was of course, until Thor kindly dragged him to football practice.

He was so busy acting friendly while internally pissed off, that he completely forgot Bruce’s comment about Steve trying out for the football team. Because, OF COURSE, he’d made it. The boy was fucking ripped!

And all of a sudden there was no way around the confrontation – All of a sudden he was stuck with a guy who was both taller and broader, and who had every reason to hate his guts.

He’d fucked his childhood-friend, for God’s sake! Wasn’t that right up there with sister and fiancé?!

_-He’s going to kill me-_

But then all of a sudden Steve was just introducing himself, and being so damn NICE about it that Tony had to consider the possibility that he either was a sociopath with scary amounts of selfcontrol.. Or that he didn’t actually hate Tony that much after all.

“Well, Rogers –Pleasure’s mine,” he smiled dumbly and too fake.

 _-Idiot,-_ went through his head along with _–cocksucking fuckhead-_ and other names less suited of being put into text.

And then it happened.

“You know, I actually met you once,” Tony was certain he paled considerably at the other boy’s words, but he did his best to cover it by pulling his fake smile just this side of absurd.

“In the hospital, when we were five. You had been burned welding iron,”

 _-And so much more,-_ went through Tony’s head, and he was sure his heart would’ve been raising if it –well- actually could.

“I really don’t remember,” he answered, perhaps too quickly, perhaps too coldly.

Yep. Definitely too cold. Rogers, No Steve, STEVE, his Steve, but not really, blushed and looked completely miserable.

“It’s not like you can go around remembering every nobody you meet,” Steve said and okay – _I’m an asshole, okay, I can work with that –_ Tony thought to himself.

“Right,” he said, easily, shifting back into character.

“Right,” Steve echoed. Tony, eyeing his chance to escape, turned around and did so as gracefully as he could. Hey, at least he didn’t run.

He kept walking at a fast pace all the way to the dorms, thoughts and emotions racing wildly in his head. When he entered their room Bruce looked up from something that looked suspiciously like an illegal chemistry experiment. Normally Tony would be excited to hear what his friend was doing, but his encounter with Steve had left him in no mood for science.

“Tony! You’re back early,” Bruce paused for a minute, and eyed his younger friend critically.

“Also, you look positively awful. Remind me to remind you never to go to football practice again?” Tony just smiled back half-heartedly.

“Coffee?” Bruce asked as Tony made his way to their little tea-kitchen.

“Yeah,” he answered. “Something like that.”

Moments later Tony was cradling a cup of Irish Coffee, while looking intently into the cup. He didn’t actually remember meeting Steve that well.. The accident and subsequent punishment was a much more prominent memory.

But Steve had been friendly at a time where he definitely needed friends, and as a way of thanking him he’d basically stolen his identity, altered it to his liking, and played around with it. Damn, he’d always been kind of a bastard, hadn’t he?

Tony took another sip of his heavily whiskey’ed Irish Coffee.

 _-Runs in the family-_ he excused himself in his mind, not entirely sure if he was referring to drinking, being a bastard, or both.

“Wow,” Bruce commented drily, as he sat down opposite Tony at the table.

“Whisky, sugar, coffee AND whipped cream? Excessive. What up?” Tony looked up, pathetically grateful for his friend’s concern.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” he muttered darkly, much like a moody teenager, which admittedly – He kind of was. Bruce lifted an eyebrow.

“Suure.. So that’s why you’re sitting here, waving your misery in broad daylight instead of hiding out in the toilets or something equally girlish?”

“You’re kind of a bastard, you know that, right?” Tony asked, but he couldn’t help but smile a little. He liked that about Bruce. He somehow managed to be an asshole without.. Well, being an asshole about it. It was pleasantly honest, and in strong contrast with Tony’s own awkward attempts at acting like he had actual people skills.

“Of course,” Bruce answered easily, and stole a sip of Tony’s coffee. He made a disgusted face.

“Do you even LIKE coffee?! There’s barely nothing but sugar and whisky there. Kids these days!” Tony pulled his drink back possessively.

“Well, don’t like, don’t drink!” he muttered and took a big sip as if to illustrate his point. Bruce just looked away.

They were quiet for a little while. Bruce was waiting for Tony to start talking, and Tony was pretending to be waiting for Bruce to go away.

Finally Tony gave in, and quietly said “Well – It’s Steve Rogers…” Tony looked up, and saw something dangerous awaken in Bruce’s eyes. And suddenly he was taken back to that day in their first year, when Bruce had thought that this one older guy was trying to.. (And in his defense, he had been kind of right in his allegations, though Tony would never admit to it.)

It had been.. BRUTAL.

And it had left Bruce inconsolable for days. The guy didn’t end up with any lasting (physical) trauma though – And more importantly, he never pressed charges. Presumably because he realized just WHOSE kid he’d gotten his hands on, and maybe also because he was scared shitless.

Tony didn’t blame him.

Whatever the case, that was how Tony eventually learned the truth about Bruce’s  REAL parents, not the nice but simpleminded folks he’d met –And….-

And he really needed to start talking again, before Bruce jumped to ridiculous conclusions.

“No – NO, NOTHING like …that,” he said, knowing full well that they both knew what “that” referred to.

“It’s a girly problem – a silly thing – truly insignificant, on the greater scale of things,” Bruce was starting to look slightly less like a manic serial killer, so Tony continued talking. Remember, 90% bullshit? Tony could do TALKING.

“So yeah – it’s a pretty long story, mostly about me anyway, and I swear Steve hasn’t touched a hair on my head, truly, even though I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want him to, but he wouldn’t and shouldn’t, ‘cause in fact I’m the one who’s done HIM wrong, not the other way around – But in my defense I was like, super confused like, ay, wtf is this dude doing here? And I was like, just a kid, but I’m not anymore, in most people’s standards anyways, so –“

“Okay, Tony, stop talking, I’m FINE!” Bruce said, and admittedly he didn’t look very dangerous anymore, So Tony did as he was told.

He wasn’t actually afraid of Bruce, even if Bruce tirelessly insisted he ought to be. Bruce’s other personality, who identified as “The Hulk”, had only ever shown itself to him as a sort of protector – Albeit a very violent one.

And Tony might be naíve, but he couldn’t make himself believe that any part of Bruce would ever truly hurt him, even if Bruce furiously distanced himself from The Hulk. (And that was saying a bit, Bruce was quite alone on that list, right up there with Obie, maybe Rhodey and definitely Jarvis who –well, to be fair – was dead.)

“So let me get this straight. YOU hurt Steve?” Bruce said, pulling Tony’s attention back to the matter at hand. “One: How? Two: Why?”

“Like I said, it’s a long..”

“Give me the short version,” Bruce interrupted him, and once again Tony silently declared his love to Bruce’s unique brand of affectionate rudeness.

“Alright,” Tony began.

“When I was a child I used to be kinda lonely..” Bruce bit back a laugh.

“What? I’m telling the short version, so don’t interrupt.” He scoffed at the older boy.

“One day I decided to build a robot. So as.. well, to be less lonely.” Bruce was doing his best not to laugh.

“Don’t judge me, I was FIVE, okay?” Tony said, and Bruce nodded, still trying to keep a straight face.

“It’s just.. it sounds like the beginning of a super cheesy novel..” he said, forcing himself to sober up.

“I’m sorry. Not funny. Lonely kid builds robotic friend, check.” Tony shook his head.

“See, that’s the thing! I didn’t actually manage to build it..”

“Now, that’s just sad..”

“Shut up! So yeah, I failed and I.. well, got hurt.” Bruce nodded, a bit more seriously. They both very well knew what it occasionally meant to “get hurt”.

“Well, I burned myself too,” Tony added after a moment’s sober silence. “Anyway!! Off to the sickhouse I

went, and there I met none other than..”

“..The notorious Steve Rogers?” Bruce finished his sentence, and Tony nodded.

“We spoke. I liked him. And.. since I kinda failed at building a robotic friend, I.. Well, I..” Tony blushed against his will, and looked away from Bruce’s questioning eyes.

“I-kinda-made-up-an-invisible-friend-in-his-image!” Bruce stared at Tony for a long moment, then he let out a short laughter.

“Wow! That’s… certainly awkward..” he said, at last. “But I still don’t see how you hurt him?” Tony stared at Bruce in disbelief.

“Are you kidding me?! I.. That’s like.. mind-rape or something! Nonconsensual mind-games! I even played him sometimes! I.. Argh,”

Bruce shook his head.

“Nope, still not seeing it. Besides, this isn’t exactly news, is it? Where is the part where you burst in here, like a teenage girl who’s just discovered her favorite idol only plays for the other team?”

Tony sighed.

“He.. He REMEMBERS me. And I said I didn’t remember. And somehow that just.. made it more obviously unethical. Also.. whole.. dead-robot-melted-iron-angry-papa-affair isn’t the most fond memory..”

Bruce fondly shook his head. “Damn, Stark. For a rich kid, you’re kind of pitiful, you know that, right?”

Tony grinned halfheartedly. “Look who’s talking..”

“Hey! I at least was put up for adoption –Also, I’ve never been rich.”  Tony raised an eyebrow.

“I’m pretty sure that doesn’t make it better..”

“My adoptive family is nice. Plus, they have a golden retriever. Not to mention free therapy sessions,” Bruce shot back.

“And look where that got you, Dr. Jekyll..” Tony mumbled.

“Auch, burn – Careful with the sulfuric acid, oh mentally stable one.” Bruce exclaimed, mildly shaking his head.

“Still, I’m pretty sure you’re overreacting. Chill down, have some weed, - No, not really, you teenage-junkie – and I’ll talk to Pepper tomorrow.”

“Why would you talk to..-“

“Sssch now, Oliver Twist –“ (“How does that even -?”) “I’ve got it covered.”

Tony decided against further protesting, and instead took a long sip of his Irish coffee that was more or less cold by then.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed^^  
> I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been away on holiday in Holland. (The Netherlands. But I felt like there was a pun there. Hm. Lost it. xD)  
> Also, went back and added an illustration to "The Odinsson brothers" AKA Chapter five d:


	8. Conspiring Redheads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes clean, and he TAKES the cookie, and then he EATS the cookie.....!!! 
> 
> Wait, this ain't Deathnote, yo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the relatively long wait this time around! I had some trouble making up my mind about this chapter, and the next. This whole story is definitely one that relies heavily on dialogue between characters, less so than “action” of any kind. But I feel as if these chapters might be a bit heavy with it. Do let me know what you think :) Is it too boring?

Steve thanked God for small miracles, as he absentmindedly dried his hair. He had somehow made it through practice without being completely distracted by his encounter with Tony.

He brought the towel along, and quickly began to dress himself.  The phrase “What the hell did you expect?” that had been playing in the back of his mind since Tony left, was getting louder and more intrusive.

As soon as he was finished he excused himself with homework, and left the cheerfully chattering team behind.

He desperately needed to talk to someone about it: He KNEW he was overreacting, but yet he couldn’t seem to calm himself down. His regret at not having told Pepper the truth was like a tangible thing: A dark mass of negative energy that was threatening to swallow him whole.

Still, he managed to be thankful that he hadn’t actually babbled on to the part about coronary care. That would have been positively creepy. And probably wrong, too.

As his feet subconsciously carried Steve towards Pepper’s room, he wondered if Tony even remembered being in the hospital at all – If it was only Steve he’d forgotten. The boy had been rather hurt, which didn’t seem like the kind of thing a kid would just brush off. The memory and it’s implications made Steve uneasy as usual. Then again, the Starks were a family of geniuses – Who was Steve to judge, what he did not understand?

Steve looked around, realized where he was headed, and sighed _. –I guess it’s time to come out of hiding,-_ he thought without cheer, and turned left for the stairs that would lead him to Pepper’s.

It was entirely reasonable that Tony would have forgotten. Steve only remembered because he was ALWAYS alone in the hospital, and because seeing Tony on television later had solidified his memory. Despite this, he was overwhelmed with a sense of disappointment.

In himself, for not keeping his big mouth shut, and in Tony who’d forgotten about him. It was irrational, selfish – Even childish. But the feeling persisted.

Soon he had reached the room 105, and raised his hand to knock. He hoped Pepper’s roommate, a third-year student named Janet, wouldn’t be home. He knocked, and moments later he was face to face with a different red-head than anticipated. Natasha stared at him blankly for a while, then smiled, and turned around.

“Pepper – It’s Rogers,”

“Let him in!” Pepper called, and turned around as Steve entered. “Steve.. Hi! What brings you? Was practice okay?” she asked, looking mildly concerned.

Steve looked at her face shortly, then at his own feet. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and looked back up.

“I have a confession! That is to say.. I need to talk to you.” Pepper frowned, and Natasha held up a hand.

“Do you want me to go?” Steve was about to say yes, but then realized an outsider’s perspective might be just what he needed, and corrected himself.

“No, it’s okay – Actually, please stay.” Natasha and Pepper seemed equally surprised, but neither commented. Pepper coughed once, then turned around and returned to the kitchen section. “I was just making us some tea – Would you like some?”

Steve nodded and sat down at the table. Then he realized Pepper’s back was turned, and added “please,”.

Two minutes of awkward silence between Steve and Natasha later, Pepper finally came to the rescue with tea and cookies. She gave each a cup, and sat down opposite Steve.

“All right – Tell me what’s eating you,” she said, carefully neutral. “Even if you’re here to tell me you’ve been doing steroids, or that Thor kicked you off the team for cheating..”

“Not quite,” Steve assured her hastily. “It’s about To-… Your ex.”

Pepper shared a look with Natasha, then looked back at Steve who couldn’t help but blush slightly.

 

 

 “What did he do now?” 

“Nothing! Really!” Steve assured Pepper, who didn’t look quite convinced.

“It’s not ..I mean it’s me who did something. Kind of.” Steve felt the telltale heat in his cheeks rise, and hated how easily he blushed sometimes.

“Go on..” Pepper said, looking more curious than anything. Steve forcibly pulled himself together. He had nothing to be ashamed of, except maybe for not telling Pepper sooner.

“Well. Thirteen years ago I went to the hospital, as I often did, but this one time I met another young boy: Tony Stark.” Steve took another deep breath, and added. “Since then I’ve been very.. interested in that boy.” His blush was fading.

Pepper cocked her head. “So wait. You’re saying you..”

“I think I got it,” Natasha cut Pepper off. “You’re either gay or bisexual, and you have a crush on a semi-celebrity who also happens to be your good friend’s ex-boyfriend. Also, considering your lack of spirits, said semi-celebrity recently turned your affections down. Am I right?”

Steve, whose blush had returned with a vengeance, furiously shook his head.

“Uh,” he said, still blushing, and searching for words.

“Not like.. No.” He swallowed, but Natasha just kept looking intently at him.

“I don’t have a crush on Tony, I just kind of tend to stalk him in the news and stuff, okay? It’s just that I kind of care, like, I am.. worried or something. Look, I know it sounds weird.” He met the gazes of both Pepper and Natasha, then continued.

“He said some things when we were kids. And I also think I saw him later, when he was very sick. So I just.. I just kind of took to caring, all right?”

“Okay,” Natasha said, an almost invisible smile in place. Steve had the feeling that was exactly the reaction she’d been looking for.

“Also, yes, okay – You’re right. I’m gay. Sorry Pep.”  He added, feeling spent.

Pepper looked at him for a while, until Steve started to feel uncomfortable, and started to consider other ways of apologizing for his deceit.

Finally, she sighed, and her gaze turned softer.

“Steve, I.. First of all, I did know about your sexuality.” Steve stared at her.

“I mean, I’m no Sherlock Holmes, but.. Thirteen year olds and their habits of not deleting browser history.. At least I knew you were curious.”

“Oh,” Steve blushed. “OH!”.

“Yeah,” Pepper grinned shortly, then fell silent. Steve stayed relaxed to the best of his abilities, waiting for her to react to the rest of his confession.

“About Tony,” Pepper said. She was smiling a little sadly. “Honestly, I don’t know what kind of bitch you think I am..”

“I don’t think –“ Steve began, but Natasha held up her hand, and he fell silent. Pepper continued.

“Look, yes, we dated. But me and Tony.. We’re.. No. Not good. I broke it off, and that was for the best, okay? But Tony himself? God damn me if I don’t CARE about him,” her face was turning thunderous. “Which is exactly why it hurts so much, that he’s being such an insufferable little BRAT about this whole mess!”

Steve quickly nodded his agreement, slightly scared by her anger. Her face softened a bit, and Steve unconsciously relaxed more in his seat.

“But I DO care.. And I’m only happy you do too, I mean, what am I, a heartless selfish bitch?” She looked a bit tired, and Steve was beginning to regret his attitude.

“Because you know.. When he’s not being a stupid, whiny little BITCH himself, Tony’s actually.. I mean, he’s a good kid. Deserves consideration.” She ended her monologue by taking a long sip of her tea.

Steve nodded, suddenly feeling stupid all over again. 

“There’s a fine line between speaking your mind, and bitchdom,” Natasha remarked seemingly out of the blue.

Steve bowed his head, feeling ashamed. Natasha was right. Pepper’s open anger towards Tony had made him hesitant to tell her the truth.

“Exactly!” Pepper exclaimed, and finished her tea.

“So Steve.. Honestly. You’re out of the closet – Congratulations – have a cookie!” She handed him one of the as-of-yet untouched cookies, and Steve took it. Her sudden cheer left him confused.

“Please do care all you want about Tony Stark – Hey, you may even fall in love with him for all I care, you guys have my blessings. Here, another cookie for you.” Steve took the cookie in his left hand, feeling increasingly confused. “Because yes, he is bi, by the way.”

Steve took a bite of his cookie.

When he was done eating one, and about to start eating the next, Natasha spoke up.

“That’s not all though – Right?” She stared intensely at Steve, who didn’t dare take another bite under her careful watch.

“You decided to tell Pepper for a reason – The same reason you’re feeling so obviously distressed.” Steve vaguely wondered how exactly he seemed distressed, but didn’t dare press the matter. Natasha kept looking at him, so he carefully put his cookie down on the table.

“Really, the reason for this untimely confession is that there’s something you’d like to discuss.. Right?”

And of course she was.

One cup of tea, and several cookies later, Steve was feeling decidedly more clearheaded. He left together with Natasha, walking in silence that was more companionable than awkward.

When Natasha had to turn in the other direction she greeted him with a soft “Goodnight, Steve,” and Steve felt ridiculously proud to have made it to first name basis.

He made sure to wipe the grin off his face before he made it to his own door, though. Explaining to Clint could quickly have left the zone of awkward, entering directly into “seriously dangerous”.

As he lied in his bed later that same night, Steve thought to himself that Pepper was right. It was perhaps for the better, that Tony didn’t remember their encounter. That meant they had a clean plate, and he was free to make an impression as he was, not based on 13-year-old memories.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed..^^ Also, yay, another illustration :3 There are a few things on it I ought to finish, but this'll do for now!


	9. Own Decisions and All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce goes through with his promise to Tony and finds Pepper in the cafeteria the next day.  
> Daddy-issues and human insight ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter where I’m not sure how exciting it is for you guys, but as you may have realized, I am basically still in the process of establishing a lot of stuff here^^ Also, I think Bruce and Pepper have some interesting interaction. I literally ship everyone with everyone in this verse, I realized XD (Or at least Pepper with half the cast.. Don’t judge..^^” She’s just such a beautiful stable human being, hahah!) Though mostly this fic is about the power of human relationships, whether they’re labelled romantic love or friendship, so don’t read too much into anything..d: I guess I friend-ship everyone at the very least :P

Bruce would be lying to himself, if he said he truly wanted to talk to Pepper about Tony’s weird Steve Rogers-situation.

It was inherently an awkward conversation, and Bruce already considered himself a pretty awkward guy, so it didn’t seem like the most pleasant solution.

But he would also be lying to himself, if he said he didn’t actually want to help Tony. As much as they always picked on each other, both truly cared – It was just that none of them really knew how to properly express that sort of feeling.

Bruce had initially been surprised to see a kid in one of his classes, and less than impressed when he found out it was the Stark kid. He’d thought to himself that just because you had the money and connections to go to University at that age, didn’t mean you’d get out of there with any useful knowledge.

It didn’t take Bruce long to figure out that Tony was really the only one in class who, academically, was at a similar level as himself. It took him longer to see through the bratty attitude and annoying commentary. But the Stark boy had stayed around, and Bruce had to admit he hadn’t minded the company.

Then the Hulk had went off on a rampage, and Bruce had been perfectly happy to accept that that was it. But Tony had been cocky and ridiculous and actually CONCERNED about the Why’s and the How can I Help’s. (Even though he’d been the one being felt up by a creepy forty year old, only to get saved by having the same guy beaten half to death in front of him.)

Bruce had been dumbfounded. And secretly absolutely, eternally grateful. It had taken him a while to figure out how he could possibly return the favor.

But after living together for nearly two years, they had arrived at a sort of arrangement; or at least that was how Bruce saw it.

Bruce sorting out the messes Tony seemed to almost compulsively create with his apparent lack of common sense – was part of their unwritten deal.

(Sometimes Bruce suspected Tony acted out on purpose just to confirm that Bruce still had his back. But if such was the case, Bruce could hardly blame him, and never called him out on it.)

This of course all led him to the matter at hand: Talking to Pepper.

He wasn’t really sure what else to do, anyway. Pepper knew both Tony and Rogers. Also, she had considerably more idea about human relationships than Bruce. She’d likely come up with an epic plan if he confronted her with the problem.

He found her in the cafeteria with no one else around, studying. Bruce almost felt bad for interrupting her; Pepper was an industrious student. But then again – Bruce hardly considered himself a nice guy, and Tony needed his help.

He walked quietly toward her, and muttered a courteous “Pepper,” as he sat down beside her.

The redhead looked up from her notes, startled out of her thoughts.

“Bruce!” she exclaimed, looking slightly confused.

“Indeed that seems to be my name,” Bruce deadpanned, and Pepper put away her notes with a smile.

“So,” Bruce began. “I know none of us really enjoy it, so allow me to cut the bullshit.” He looked intensely at Pepper’s notes. “I am here to talk to you about Tony – And also that friend of yours, Rogers.”

“..Okay?” Pepper said, and when Bruce met her eyes for a moment she looked mildly concerned.

“That’s potentially interesting – I actually had a talk with Steve about Tony yesterday..”

Bruce felt a little confused, and mumbled “..So he WAS hurt?” Wouldn’t it be considered extreme to be hurt because someone you’d met once as a little kid couldn’t remember you? Bruce was well aware that he was a bit “emotionally stunted”, so the sensibilities of other people often went over his head. (Especially when it came to Tony, who happened to be strangely sentimental, when it came down to it.), but even then..

“In a way, yeah,” Pepper said carefully. “But first of all: What up with Wonderboy? Was HE hurt?”

Bruce thought back for a moment.

“Yes, kind of. But I wouldn’t say Rogers hurt him. It was more like.. He felt he’d done him a disservice and felt bad..” Bruce tried to explain.

“Huh,” Pepper said. “That’s surprisingly mature of him.”  Bruce grinned tightly, and caught Pepper’s eyes for a moment.

“Maybe not so much when you hear his reasoning. I swear to God, that boy is intent on grabbing on to any straw that would allow him to wallow in guilt and self-pity. It’s getting just this side of absurd,” Bruce sighed, and automatically scanned the cafeteria.

“Hence me not dating the idiot anymore,” Pepper answered, but her voice wasn’t nearly as cold as her words.  “Also, Steve was actually a bit hurt, so it’s not like he’s grabbing it completely out of thin air.”

Bruce shook his head.

“Still not pleased. Who made me his therapist? Just because I’ve been to a lot of sessions doesn’t make me an EXPERT!”

Pepper artfully lifted an eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure that’s no one’s fault but your own – Also, you’re here, talking to me – So you ARE trying to help, right?”

“Right,” Bruce said. “I forgot to cut the bullshit after all.” He sighed. “I was going to tell you that Tony thinks he did something creepy to Steve, and ask you what to do because you’re one of the most reasonably socially skilled people I know at this school. Also, you and Rogers are friends.”

Pepper nodded.

“Fair reasoning,“ She said and absentmindedly tightened her ponytail. “But I need a bit more info.”

Bruce sighed inwardly. He hated story time.

“Yeah, okay. So Tony met Steve in a hospital when he was six or something, and since he was lonely and shit, he made an invisible friend with that encounter as his template.” Pepper looked a bit taken a back, and.. was that sympathy? Damn people and their sensibilities.

“So he does remember?” Pepper seemed surprised. Bruce assumed the question was rhetorical, considering that he’d just answered it, and moved on: “So basically he thought that made him a terrible person, and for some inexplicable reason lying to Steve about not remembering him made it worse.”

“Oh,” Pepper said, and – yeah, that was definitely sympathy. _–No wonder they started dating,-_ Bruce thought to himself. Pepper had an impressively (stupidly) high set bar for Stark-branded bullshit as long as it was of the touchy-feely variety.

Then the emotion was gone from her face, and like so often, she seemed to be all business.

“Did you get him to feel better?”

“Maybe yes,” Bruce said.

“Okay. That’ll have to do for now.”  She looked thoughtful for a moment, fiddling with the hair tie that held her long locks away from her face. (Bruce remembered Tony complaining she should let her hair down more often. Bruce hadn’t really commented, but no matter how he looked at it, a ponytail seemed more practical.)

“Well, since we are on the topic of disclosing the secrets our friends have shared with us in privacy..,” she said, without looking anymore guilty than Bruce felt. (Which was – not at all.)

“While Steve didn’t exactly make an invisible friend out of Tony, he did something perhaps equally offensive: He’s been stalking him on the news for YEARS,” Bruce couldn’t help but smile at this revelation.

“I know, right?” Pepper laughed along with Bruce. ”God, we’re terrible, laughing at our friends’ misery..”

“Well, it is kind of ironic,” Bruce assured her. “Plus, just this side of pathetic.” They both quieted down, as they sensed that people in the cafeteria were looking at them. At this hour most people there were actually seeking a quiet place to study, so loud interaction wasn’t particularly welcome.

Pepper shook her head, still looking amused. “Damn, I can’t wait to share this development with Natasha.. She might be able to help, actually.”

Bruce stared confused at Pepper for a moment. “Natasha.. Romanov? The Russian exchange student?”  Pepper laughed discreetly.

“God no, why do everyone.. She is NOT on exchange from Russia, she’s lived in the US for years. But other than that, well, yeah.”

“Okay, not on exchange from Russia then, but I still don’t see how she..”

“She was there last night. When I talked to Steve.” Pepper offered as an explanation.

“Okay,” Bruce said, feeling empty. He wasn’t a great fan of “new people” in his equations.

“Don’t worry,” Pepper said, but didn’t otherwise specify. Bruce knew Pepper as an excellent judge of character, so he willed himself to relax about it.

“I wonder if this means they’re meant to be..” Pepper said, a strange look in her eyes that Bruce couldn’t decipher. It wasn’t jealousy though – Pepper really had moved on.

“I don’t know,” Bruce said, and was surprised at the negative emotions as he took in the implications of the question.  “I hope not!”

Pepper looked a bit hurt at the sudden brusqueness in Bruce’s tone.

“You know I’m just JOKING, right? But I’ll have you know – It’s not completely out of thin air! Steve is gay.” She said a little defiantly.

Bruce couldn’t hide the annoyance from his face anymore.  “And peace be with him! God knows people can fuck whoever they want – I’d just like Tony to have a GIRL-friend, okay? If he was gay, fine, no choice – But when he has the option..-“

Pepper slammed her fist into the table, looking positively furious. “You should LISTEN to yourself, Banner! You’re not Tony’s FATHER..!” Bruce felt like he’d just been stabbed in the gut, and all the fury sizzled out, leaving him feeling empty.  “That’s not something you get to..” Pepper trailed off, as she realized the look in her friend’s eyes.

“God, Bruce, I’m sorry..” She began, but Bruce shook his head to cut her off, then scrambled to his feet.

“No. You’re right. God, I just don’t.. Fuck, it’s not like I.. If you told me you were bi I’d be rooting for a girlfriend for you as well, Pepper. I just..,” Pepper’s gaze had softened, but thankfully she stayed seated.

“Men are more.. Dangerous.” There was that damn sympathy in her eyes again; directed towards him none the less. Bruce felt the rage in the pit of his stomach again – Pepper just had way too much fucking EMPATHY.

“Bruce, no, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. It’s just.. People are free to make their own decisions.. right?” Bruce consciously avoided looking into her way too emotional eyes.

“Right, Pepper.” He agreed. “Look, I gotta go. Figure something out.” He turned to walk away, but then turned back as realization hit him.

“No matchmaking, okay? That’s not the right way to fix things between you and Tony.” Pepper looked stricken, but Bruce was in no mood for mercy.

“Own decisions and all..” he said calmly, then turned and walked away from Pepper who didn’t try to call him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BURN! ..^^” Anyway. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter features Nat and Clint, but after that, we’re returning to Tony and Steve :P


	10. An awkward Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Natasha try to discuss the recruitment process, but get distracted by their shared past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you, Clint and Natasha the FASI version: A royally fucked up relationship! ^^”  
> Warnings for implied non-con of minor, and something that might be read as dub-con between minors and later adults.

”So.. Have you had any luck recruiting?” Clint asked absentmindedly from his spot on the bed. Natasha leaned against his shoulder, allowing herself to just enjoy the sense of warmth and protection touching her archer gave.

“I might,” she mumbled vaguely, distracted as she was by watching Clint skillfully disassembling his bow to clean it.

Clint smiled and shook his head, “Directness, Nat”.

It was a standard warning, really, one common in their interactions. Either she was being too vague or too direct. Natasha sighed, snaking a hand around Clint’s back, and slowly trailing up his spine.  
“How long is Steve gone for?” She asked, as she reached his hair, where she let her hand rest.

“..At least an hour,” Clint answered, voice calm.

Natasha knew she wasn’t being fair, even as she shifted in bed, and moved over to sit behind him, slowly caressing his blonde hair. She could feel him tense ever so slightly against her, but he didn’t comment, and kept working.

“So who might you have recruited?” he asked instead, voice as calm as ever.

Natasha placed her free arm over his shoulder, so she could press herself more firmly against his back.

“Well.. Pepper Potts, I believe,” she said and kept petting his hair.

“You two seem to get along?” Clint suggested, and Natasha could hear the smile in his voice. She still froze for a moment, with a feeling as if she’d been caught doing something naughty.

“Yeah.. So to say, yes: I believe we do,” she answered, feeling suddenly insecure.

“It’s good that you’re making friends, Nat,” Clint said casually and continued his work on the bow. Natasha felt an irrational rush of relief at his words, then moved her hand from his shoulder to his stomach, rubbing in soft circles.

They sat like that for a while as Clint composed himself. It was part of the game, really.

“So, any others? As Clint talked again, there was a slight strain to his voice.

“Well, not yet,” Natasha said, knowing she was going too far even as she breathed the last words hotly against his exposed neck “I have plans.”

“Natasha..” He said, voice still calm, but they both knew it for the warning it was.

“Steve might be a possibility,” she said after a while, and stopped her hand’s movement.

“True, though he might be busy with football practice?” Clint asked, clearly glad that the conversation was back on track.  Natasha wasn’t about to give him a break though, and retreated both hands to his shoulders, and began massaging.

“Hm, maybe..” She mused. “But Thor does manage..”

“Yeah,” Clint groaned, finally giving in and leaning back against her. The instant flash of pure _fear-no-no-why-please-no_ was enough to make her stiffen, breath caught in her throat.

Clint very slowly withdrew himself, as he deliberately worked on the bow as if nothing had happened.For a while Natasha was frozen, desperately trying to compose herself. Finally she managed to release the death-grip on her friend’s shoulders.

“Nat – I’m sorry, I –“ Clint began, but Natasha gently shook her head.

“Niet,” her voice was purposefully soft. “I took it too far. I shouldn’t test you so..” but she wasn’t sure if her voice didn’t still shake with the repressed emotion of betrayal.

Clint wasn’t convinced.

“Natasha, listen. I am sorry. It’s a reflex! You know I don’t.. That I would never..” he said desperately.

 Natasha shook her head furiously, and let go of his shoulders as if she’d been scalded. Suddenly the room, which seemed to have been looming over her for a while, seemed to reach out for her and try to crumble her. She backed up against the wall, breath shallow, and eyes desperately scanning the room.

It was pressing down on her, and she felt as if she shouldn’t be able to breathe, but she could, and Clint was there, her Clint – Her Archer, the boy. That boy. The boy. Her savior.

He was turning around now, slowly. She desperately wanted not to be afraid of him, but every movement made registered as a threat, and she fought hard not to flinch until he finally settled down, facing her.

His hands were awkwardly in front of him, and Natasha knew he wanted to comfort her. She also knew experience had taught him not to, not like that.

That wasn’t how it worked!

She would come to him for intimacy, yes, but it was always be her who did the touching. A strange game, where the most affectionate thing Clint could do, was act as if she weren’t touching him at all.

Natasha knew she was being unreasonable. Oh boy, did she know. That didn’t stop her from violently flinching, as she registered some insignificant movement in the other. She protectively wrapped her arms around her knees, and continued to scan the room.

 

                                                                             ************

 

Clint wanted to fucking slap himself. It was simple, really. All he had to do was Stay. The. Fuck. Composed!! It had all started out so simple, so innocent, at least on his part. Back in the days, Natasha’s more or less sexual advances had had little to no effect on Clint. He just figured, “okay”, and “if that’s what she needs,” and quickly learned that reacting in any way was not really a good idea.

Sure, he could walk away, or tell her no, but the dark guilt on her face the times he did call her on it – Clint would rather not reflect on those times. So it was their silent agreement. One he could never speak of, for fear that the spell of habits would break – And he would lose another of the few ways he knew how to comfort his friend.

Things had been so much simpler before they both fully hit puberty.

Natasha turning from a pretty little thing into a devastatingly beautiful creature, with bodily proportions many could only dream of, didn’t actually help Clint’s hormonal-increased libido.

But it didn’t excuse him occasionally breaking their silent truce either.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, feeling dumb.

“You are a man,” Natasha said darkly, and Clint flinched. When Natasha said it like that, it was both an excuse and an accusation.

“You can’t really blame men,” she drilled on, and suddenly all Clint could see was that little girl with the hard, hard eyes – And any unwanted ounce of arousal left in him disappeared.

“Natasha, no.” He said, feeling angry at himself and the world. “It’s clearly the man who needs to control his fucking libido, so he’s at fault, right? We spoke about this..” He tried not to sound exasperated. Natasha was usually very composed and extremely rational, but when she got like this, Clint wasn’t ever quite sure how to handle her.

“I would NEVER lose to a foe as small as my fucking prick,” he continued, hoping to illicit a more Natasha-reaction. “Tell you what; I’ll shoot an arrow through it, if it tries anything funny!”

Natasha looked slightly scandalized, and a little bit amused, and Clint thought he deserved some kind of medal as he witnessed her slowly pulling herself back from whatever memory she’d been caught in.

She shook her head slightly, and looked around the room as if she was registering it properly for the first time in a while. Finally her eyes settled on Clint’s, and Clint tried not to focus too hard on the regret and guilt to be read in her eyes, lest it would break his heart.

She seemed as if about to say something a few times before she actually spoke. The words were rushed, and spoken in an angry tone Clint could only guess was directed towards herself.

“Fuck, Clint.. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go so far. It’s just.. Sometimes it’s like your calmness hurts more. It’s like I do want you to react to me. To love me, to be turned on by me, to fuck me. And I keep pushing, like an idiot, because you’re a fucking saint.. but then when you do react, I run and hide like a traumatized baby. I’m so sorry I can’t just be either or.. I should really stop these childish games..”

Clint moved uneasily as he listened to his friend’s confession. It had changed somewhat in nature, but on the whole he’d heard similar words since they were ten years old.

The answer remained the same, though the nature of his own love might have changed and grown throughout the year – But Natasha didn’t have to know that.

“Nat, it’s okay, I don’t have to have sex to know that I love you, but I do, and I have for a long time. If you ever truly want me to act, stop pushing, just tell me, okay? Because until you give me the most green light possible at this level of existence.. I’m going to do my best to stay as calm as a fat, neutralized ex-tomcat!”

Natasha smiled a little weakly.

“My neutralized ex-tomcat Archer,” she said, and her smile grew wider as she tentatively grabbed one of his hands in hers.

“..You may hold my hand.” She continued, and a feeling of warmth that had nothing to do with arousal spread in Clint’s stomach as he closed his larger hand on top of hers.

Theirs was an awkward dance, he thought to himself as Natasha crawled into his lap, and led his hand up to carefully pet her hair.

One step back, and two steps forward today. But no one ever really knew what the morning would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this awkward little dance ;) Next up for tango is Tony and Steve :D
> 
> I sat down yesterday to look at what I have written, and what I plan to write.. And just as a fair warning: This thing might grow to be pretty long. 
> 
> Also, I noticed as I was plotting out stuff, that Thor and Loki aren't really featured much. Tell me if you miss them, I could try and include them a bit more. (They're less in here, because all the interesting stuff in their storyline really happened in the last schoolyear..xD If the bunny bites me, I guess I should write some of that down though^^)


	11. Phonecalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony still doesn't want to make weapons, thank you very much.
> 
> Also, Steve is a Darling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! Another chapter.. What is there to say..? Try to enjoy ;)
> 
> Ps: I've added a new story to this series, with a couple'a oneshots of these people as kids. It's called Familiarity: Games. Do check it out if you're bored 'n stuff d:

 

Tony was on the way to the dorms, busy mapping out a new idea in his head, when his phone started vibrating. He sighed, and reached for the unique red and yellow homemade device, people tended to refer to as his phone. But really, it was so much more.

He flicked it on, and stared a little suspiciously at the bright screen. He almost dropped it again, when he saw who was calling. “Mom..?!” he said out loud, staring dumbly at the phone for a short while. Maria NEVER called him personally.

He felt a wide grin spread across his face, but quickly tried to tame it, as he took the phone to his ear. It wouldn’t do, to get overexcited.

“Mother!” He greeted her, with barely concealed enthusiasm. There was a pause on the other end, and Tony could imagine her smiling vaguely before he could hear her voice:

“ _How are you, Anthony?_ ” Tony had stopped walking, grinning like it was Christmas.

“I’m good, really good.” He answered, then quickly remembered his manners and added “How are you?”

“ _I’m glad to hear it._.” Maria said, and there was silence for a little while. Tony wasn’t sure if he was supposed to tell her anything, or wait for her to continue. Not having a face to rely on, didn’t make human communication any simpler.

“ _Are your.. friends okay?”_ she asked finally, and Tony started to feel bad for her.

“Yeah, they’re good.” He said, and thought of Rhodey who’d graduated and Pepper who’d dumped him. But yes, Bruce was fine. He figured it was probably still his turn to say something, so he added

“Me and Bruce do science stuff together now,” though it wasn’t exactly news.

“ _That’s nice!”_ his mother commented, and they were silent for a while. Tony desperately wanted to be the world’s best conversationalist, so she would always want to call him, but he could never talk to her about science - and 95% bullshit was unlikely to fool his mother.

“ _Listen, Tony..”_ She said, and there was an urgent edge to her tone, that made it clear she was ready to talk to him about what she’d actually called about in the first place.

“Yes?” he asked, uncomfortably shifting his weight to his other foot, as he waited for her response.

“ _Tony, I..”_ She was using his pet-name. This couldn’t be good.

“ _I think you need to start helping your dad and the company again.”_ Her voice was pleading, and Tony frowned.

“Mother. I told Howard I’m not making weapons anymore,” he answered as calmly as he could. Which part of “no”, did the Stark family not get?!

“ _Tony.. You know how he gets..”_ she said, and he felt the guilt wash over him at the worry in her tone.

“Mom,” he said as gently as he could. “I can’t do it anymore, okay?”

“ _Tony.. Eventually you’re going to have to return.. And the longer you wait..”_  Tony bit his lip. He didn’t want to cause his mother any more worry, but he also couldn’t do what she asked of him.

“I’m not coming back.. Not ever,” he said, hoping it might ease her mind for a while. They both knew that while he might not come back for work, he couldn’t avoid the Stark mansion forever.

There was a sharp intake of breath, and then silence for a little while. Tony knew his mother: He could easily see her breathing in silently, composing herself, getting ready to change strategies. So he braced himself.

“ _Anthony Edward Stark,”_ her voice had a hard edge to it, and as always Tony couldn’t really figure out which emotion had been real. Maybe both, or none of them.

“ _You’re going to have to stop this sooner or later! You’re too old and definitely too smart for this teenage-rebellion nonsense!”_

“It’s not NONSENSE!” Tony bit back, feeling every bit the rebellious teenager.

“It’s called MORALS, okay?!” he almost shouted, then continued a bit more subdued. “Maybe I don’t think it’s cool that MY drones are being used to kill innocents.. Maybe I..”

“ _Tony, please.”_ his mother interrupted.

“ _You built those YEARS ago.. What’s stopping now gonna change? The design is out there!_ ” Tony had gone quiet, and Maria’s voice was a bit softer as she continued.

“ _Can’t you remember how proud Howard was then? We were so happy.._ ” That brought Tony back to the present, and he laughed bitterly into the phone.

“Those weeks of peace? Don’t make me laugh,” His mother made a scandalized sound at the other end of the line, but Tony was relentless.

“Don’t think, for one moment,” he continued through gritted teeth. “That I don’t REALIZE that stopping now isn’t gonna help MY conscience.. But at least I hope.. And I believe.. That it might help others in the end. A concept that must be new and strange to you – **_mother!”_**

He didn’t wait for her answer, but quickly shut down the conversation.

“I can’t believe I used to think you were on my side..” he muttered angrily to the phone. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he would regret shouting at his mother later, but for a moment he just allowed himself the rush of justified anger.

He put the phone back in his pocket, and felt the anger make way for guilt.

It wasn’t his mother he should be shouting at. She really was, and had never been, anything more than a civilian caught in the battlefield that was his and his father’s relationship. Collateral damage, indeed, and she’d even take a bullet for him once or twice.

He didn’t feel like returning to his room anymore, so he turned on his heel and took two steps down the hall – Then immediately stopped. He hadn’t been alone. HE HADN’T BEEN ALONE.

Pepper and Natasha both stood there, completely silent and still, and from the frown on Pepper’s face Tony gathered that they’d been there a while.

“Tony,” she said, sounding every bit as lost and sad as she looked, and Tony felt. He desperately wanted to give in to the invitation in her eyes – To let her comfort him. But the betrayal was still fresh in his memory, and he shook his head.

“Don’t, Pep. Just.. Don’t.” He took a deep breath, and fixed his eyes on a point behind the two girls, as he walked past them and away.

His eyes were burning, and he felt a violent need to scream at something or even someone – or maybe just cry for a while, though he’d never want to admit that out loud.

He wasn’t even sure if he wanted a drink. He liked alcohol, sure, but it was Howard who taught him how to drink. Just like he taught him how to make weapons (and how Tony sometimes taught him how to make even better weapons)

And always Maria – disapproving in the background, defending his childhood, caught in the fire she BURNED. And Tony knew she hurt, he did. But sometimes he just couldn’t be better – Couldn’t do any better – And other times what he did was too good, or not the right thing at all.

Until now. Now he wasn’t doing anything at all. Who was even the real traitor?

His blind pacing had taken him from the direction of the dorms back to the schoolgrounds, and he slowed down to a more reasonable pace. He pulled his phone back up from his pocket, checking the time. 18.46. A bit early to hit town on a Wednesday.

Still, he desperately needed SOMETHING to take his mind off things, something that didn’t inherently remind him of Howard – Something even he would disapprove of.

He stared at the phone for a while, and started to click through different programs hoping that something would capture and hold his attention. This was ridiculous.

He looked through his contacts, and stared for a while at Rhodey’s number. He kind of missed that guy.

“Hey,” said a voice and Tony quickly locked the screen and turned around.

Steve Fucking Rogers was standing there, and if life had been a cheesy cartoon, Tony swore he would’ve sparkled. There was just something vaguely serene about him always – Like he’d stepped out from some kind of fifties commercial, where everything was a little bit cleaner and more pure. Strange sensations aside, Tony had to admit the guy was quite the looker.

“Hey,” Tony greeted back, hoping his put-upon smile didn’t come off as such.

Steve seemed to be considering for a short while, a contemplative look on his face. Then he looked up and caught Tony’s eyes for a moment, before he looked a bit down into the ground.

“I’m sorry about the other day,” Steve said, and Tony nodded curtly. So was he.

“I didn’t mean to imply you think you’re superior, or anything. I just felt insignificant all by myself.” Tony just stared at him for a moment. Boy, was this guy sincere.

“It’s okay, I get that,” Tony answered, and meant to refer to feeling insignificant, but quickly realized it seemed like he was referring to the part about people thinking he thought he was superior.

 _-Way to sound whiny, you fucking wretched bitch,-_ he thought angrily to himself.

Steve just smiled a little sadly. “I don’t think you’re either, you know.” And fuck, if this guy didn’t manage to be sincere, awkward AND perceptive as hell all at the same time!?

“Uhm..Thank you?” Tony said, not in the mood to hash out his otherwise obvious superiority complex.

“No problem,” Steve said brightly and took a step closer to where Tony was standing. They were still slightly far apart to be having a conversation.

 _-This is your chance!-_ Tony screamed at himself mentally. _–Come clean, get it done, let him hate you, don’t get attached, he’s not THAT_ _pretty..-_

Instead all he did was take a small step forward, so they were at a more normal speaking range.

“Actually, I hoped we could get to know each other,” Steve said and there was that straight-forward sincerity again. Like this, it was kind of endearing, but Tony had a definite feeling it would also make him the kind of person you shouldn’t make an enemy of. Also, he was hot. And he wanted to get to know him.

Tony hoped to god he wasn’t blushing, and further hoped he hadn’t ACTUALLY cried earlier – And that if he had, it wouldn’t be visible. (Not that Tony believed that strongly, but hey, if there was a God he might listen, and if not, who would be the wiser?)

“That’s..yeah, sure.” This conversation was getting more and more surreal by the moment, or at least way off script. Under normal circumstances that would have left Tony rambling, but the conversation with his mother had drained most of his usual energy, so now all he did was give short uninspired answers.

He wasn’t sure which mode would be preferable for the situation.

Then Steve actually started blushing, and for one tense moment Tony equally feared and hoped he was going to ask him on a date or something crazy.

Then his fucking phone rang. Again. Tony wasn’t sure whether to be grateful or not. Both boys stared at the violently vibrating machine. Tony turned on the screen again.

Obadiah Stane.

“I.. really ought to take this,” he said and hoped he sounded sincerely apologetic, because he actually was.

“That’s alright,” Steve said incredibly fair-minded. Shouldn’t he be at least a little bit pissed?

“It’s Obie,” Tony offered as way of explanation, then realized that his Godfather’s nickname might not make sense to Steve. “I mean, Obadiah –“

“Stane,” Steve finished his sentence. “He was at the hospital.”

 _-Was he?-_ Tony thought, a little concerned just how well Steve seemed to remember their encounter. But he’d already picked up the call, and brought the phone to his ear.

“ _Tony – My favorite Godson!”_ Obie chimed.

“You only have one, dumbass,” Tony answered, but couldn’t help smiling. Obie laughed good-naturedly on the other end of the line.

“ _Actually, though_ ,” Obie said then, sounding suddenly serious. Adults and their moodswings! Tony nodded in Steve’s direction with an apologetic smile, then started to walk away from him.

“ _I just spoke to your mother.. It seems like.. I guess I should ask: Did you two have a fight?_ ” Tony should’ve known Obie wouldn’t leave well enough alone.

“Yeah, we did,” he admitted and felt the guilt he’d pushed away slowly return. “Was she very upset?”

“ _Tony, I don’t think.._ ”

“I’m not a kid anymore, Obie!” Tony assured his Godfather before he could go into protective-mode.

“ _Okay, no, you’re right. You’re not. She is upset yes, quite. But in the end that’s what growing up is all about, Tony. It’s gotta hurt sometimes._ ” Obie’s tone was friendly and calm – Tony could remember being comforted in that same tone when he was a child.

“Why do you call?” he asked a little suspiciously. Obie cared about him no doubt, but he still rarely contacted him for no reason at all.

“ _Well, I heard you guys had a fight, and wanted to check up on you_ ,” Obie said in that slightly sheepy way of his, Tony figured he used it when he was unsure if he had done the right thing.

Tony felt ridiculously happy for a moment.

“So you’re not gonna take the opportunity to tell me to start working again?” he asked hopefully. Better pull off the band-aid, if there was one. Obie was silent for a considerable amount of time after his question. But Tony could hear the sound of his breathing, so he figured he was still there.

“ _Well, you can’t force these things_.” Obie finally said, sounding resigned but not mad.

“ _I realize I may have been guilty of coercing you in certain directons in the past_ –“ Tony made a sound to protest, but Obie continued on top of him.

“ _But you were a kid, and kids need guidance. Now it’s different. We are many who look forward to having you as head of Stark Industries, Tony.”_

Tony groaned.

“ _We  don’t want a kid who people tell what to do, right?_ ” Obie continued, and Tony didn’t comment.

“ _You’re young now. It’s your life – I can’t FORCE you to do anything. I just want you to know that I for one will do my very best to ensure that there still IS a company to run once you get back here_..” He laughed heartily at his own joke.

Tony didn’t laugh along; Obie had explained too often the number of employers relying on Stark Industries, and his next output, for work. He leaned against the wall to his right, and unconsciously wrapped an arm protectively around himself.

 

 

 “ _Seriously, though, Tony. We still have your old man, right? I say live life, be young now that you have the chance. Maybe, for decency’s sake, try to stay out of the papers?”_ Tony bit back a bitter laugh. Scandalizing his family name was a favorite pastime of his.

“.. _And bear with us old people, okay? While we may have stupid ways of showing it, we’re all just kind of worried about you..”_ Obie’s tone was fond. Tony felt the unmistakable clotting of his throat, like he would cry if he said too many words.

“Yeah, sure. Tell Maria I’m sorry, okay,” He gritted out, and hung up.

God fucking damnit, if he didn’t feel like the most ungrateful brat in the entire universe now. Obie always had this weird effect, like somehow the nicer he was, the more it ended up hurting. It was kind of messed up, Tony supposed, though not really his Godfather’s fault.

All Obie had ever done was help out where he could, guide him as he thought best, and show him some much needed affection.

At least with his parents he never felt as guilty, because he was old enough to realize that they’d collectively done a shit job at raising him. Even his mother could partly be blamed in the equation.

But Obie was just damage-control, all quietly efficient manipulations of Howard in Tony’s favour, soothing words and occasionally uncalled for guidance. Obie always tried his best.

Tony ran a hand through his hair, as if he could somehow wipe off the feeling of distress.

He’d completely forgotten about Steve until he suddenly heard footsteps, and a hand landed on his shoulder. He unconsciously flinched away, then turned around and help up his phone with a half-hearted grin.

“Business call! Can’t be rid of ‘em, huh?” Tony wasn’t sure if Steve was just really perceptive, or if he was glaringly obvious – Because Steve’s reaction sure as hell wasn’t what Tony would consider normal human behavior. He didn’t smile back, pretending like Tony didn’t look like shit, as any normal person would.

Instead, he took one cautious step forward, and slowly reached towards him. Tony felt ridiculous. He wasn’t some wild animal that would run away if he wasn’t careful enough. (He ignored the instinct to bolt)

Then suddenly Steve’s weird alien movements made sense, as he carefully placed his arms around Tony and pulled him into an embrace.

 _-What the actual fuck?-_ went through Tony’s mind along with _–This is really nice,-_ and _–Fucking shit, tell me I’m not crying!-_ He thought the face-saving thing to do might be to pull back and shout “No Homo”, but his body was having none of that, and soon he was awkwardly hugging Steve back.

In his defense, Steve’s sweater was super comfortable.

His action seemed to encourage Steve, who dared to hold him a little tighter.

“Sssch,” Steve said, and it wasn’t fair that Tony felt like the kid here, when Steve was just a first-year student and also HE was the one who initiated this hugging business, right?

“It’s okay,” Steve said softly, and it was just words, a cheap trick that shouldn’t work – Except it did. And hell, Tony would be lying to himself if he thought he didn’t more or less crave this sort of attention.

But.. wasn’t it a bit weird to be getting it from some almost-stranger, in a hallway, at around seven in the evening – When they were both neither drunk nor naked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note: Noo, Tony, it’s perfectly normal! Just.. stop fighting it..(Muhahahah)
> 
> Also, a note on Maria Stark: Knowledge of Maria and her role in Tony’s upbringing is pretty sparse, and this is an AU anyway, so I take my freedoms. I don’t think she’s a bad person, and under different circumstances she would probably have made a good mother. The pressure of Howard and Tony’s strained relationship has put her in a position where she either had to be essentially very neutral, or pick parties (and risk losing them both), from the beginning.
> 
> I think she went for neutral ground. She’s not trying to be mean to Tony here, either; but she does try to manipulate him back in a position where his and Howard’s relationship would be more manageable. (To her, but also “for their sake”, as she sees it.)  
> Also, considering who she married, she probably does honestly believe that building awesome weapons would make for a better and safer world.
> 
> As for Tony and his much-earlier-than-canon decision to cut back on the weapon-building? I have a few arguments. 1) It’s an essential part of “Iron Man”/Tony Stark as we know him, and since this is a “college AU” and not a story about canon Tony’s time in college, I think it’s an important character trait to keep. 2) In this universe, at least, he’s considerably more talented than Howard, and has been an active part of the company for a while. 3)This is set in present time, and I think that war in general has become (recognized as?) less and less black and white in the US as well, so there would be more people in Tony’s immediate proximity telling him “who do you think you are?! 4) Bruce, who is anti-millitary have had some influence, not in a manipulate way, rather he has unveiled some of the manipulations Tony had been victim of. 
> 
> Now, I realize a lot of this could easily be refuted, so I’m just going to go ahead and say that this was my choice for the storyline, and all canon indications considered, it isn’t implausible in my belief.  
> Sorry for the long note XD


	12. The hugger, the huggee and the middleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve knows he won’t ever be able to look himself in the mirror again if he doesn’t hug Tony – And at the same time knows that if he tries, and Tony brushes him off, he’d better stop owning a mirror all-together.
> 
> The joys of being human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! My great friend and co-author of many a roleplay with both original and borrowed characters, MariaAD, is moving to Canada. So frankly, we’ve been busy wrapping up loose ends, and creating yet even more ;)

Steve had been more than a little surprised, when he got Pepper’s call.

She had insisted that he go “give Tony a hug from her”, because apparently he was still  “ignoring her like a little brat”. Steve hadn’t minded the order per say – except for the fact that he’d barely ever spoken to the guy – Shouldn’t there be someone more suited for such a job?!

But no, Pepper had sighed, Rhodey-whoever-that-was had graduated, Bruce-apparently-Tony’s-roommate wasn’t of a “hugging orientation” and she had no doubt Thor would literally crush his bones.

Steve could not attest to the first two, but had to admit that Thor might be a dangerous choice.

It wasn’t that Steve hated hugging people, or hated hugging – But there was no way, this could turn out any other way but awkward. Pepper however had a stubborn streak, and soon Steve had promised her he would at least go look for the guy.

He honestly hadn’t really expected to find Tony as easily as he did – And he felt immediately nervous at the sight. One thing was randomly engaging in conversations with people. That was possibly difficult enough, but ..randomly hugging people seemed a different level of awkward.

Wouldn’t that be considered seriously crossing personal boundaries? Didn’t you need someone’s –at least implicit – consent before you went about hugging them?

One thing was clear. Whatever Pepper insisted there was no way he could just walk up to Tony and hug him.

He uneasily cleared his throat, and did his best to sound and look casual as he greeted Tony. The other greeted him back, and if Steve hadn’t been on the lookout for signs of distress, he probably would’ve thought nothing was the matter.

Steve studied him for a moment, considering his options. It was true, that sometimes he himself, at least, needed someone to see through the defenses. He remembered after Bucky and Mom’s death, how desperate he had been for **_someone_** to see through his strong façade – To tell him it was okay to cry, to scream at the unfairness of it all. That he couldn’t be strong for everyone.

He knew that there were some barriers you couldn’t break down yourself. Steve was an honest-sort-of-guy. If the situation called for it, he would build them – But he would rather have as few barriers between himself and the world as possible.

He knew, though, that not everyone were like him;  some people needed those barriers, those masks. To some they were as natural as breathing, and indicating that you could see through the cracks could be.. cruel.

It occurred to Steve that he might have been staring Tony down for a bit longer than was socially acceptable, and he quickly decided to preserve Tony’s pride and instead have the conversation he’d been longing to have since his talk with Pepper and Natasha.

It went surprisingly smooth; Tony seemed a bit off his game, but Steve was glad that he didn’t seem to harbor any ill feelings since the other day.

He couldn’t help but blush as Tony so readily accepted his offer of getting to know each other, he felt a little bit like a tween girl with a celebrity crush – Which was just silly.

Then the phone rang, and Steve was honestly a little bit grateful for the intervention, his mind had been going in a weird direction.

“It’s Obie,” Tony said and Steve knew exactly who Obadiah Stane was. Mostly he still remembered that first impression years earlier – he hadn’t liked him. Sure, Steve had just been a child, but experience told him he was a pretty good judge of character.

But the way Tony’s face lit up in what Steve could only see as a genuinely happy grin, when he picked up the phone, made Steve second-guess his assessment.

Steve kept standing where he was, as Tony walked away to talk in privacy. At first he watched him, and it was a little unnerving somehow. The way his posture slowly changed, the confidence fading away, shoulders slumping.

Feeling as if he was somehow imposing, Steve turned away and looked towards the school-building. There was an odd sense of frustration in his stomach – He wanted to go and pull the phone out of the other boy’s hand, even if that would clearly be overstepping quite a few boundaries. His opinion about Stane shifted back in place with little effort.

He looked back, feeling like a little kid sneaking a peek without having been allowed. Tony had put the phone back in his pocket, and was leaning against the wall, arms around himself in a protective gesture. He looked somehow as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders, and Steve’s instinct to **_protect_** and see people happy and free kicked in full force.

He walked in long strides towards Tony – Somewhere in the back of his mind a little voice was talking about privacy and whatnot, but Steve had been raised well; protect the weak, cheer up those who are sad, physical comfort is good. It was all he managed not to actually hug the other guy from behind because yes, that was some level of creepy –

Instead he reached for him, instinctually wanting to touch, to check if the other was okay.

As he laid his hand on the boy’s shoulder, he instantly flinched away from him, and spun around as if to face an enemy.

Steve felt a little bit like he’d been burned, and the worry that had been dominating his gut so far, uncurled itself and engulfed the rest of his body.

Steve hated that feeling more than anything, the powerless feeling he would always get when he saw someone hurting and there was no clear way for him to help them.

“Business call! Can’t be rid of ‘em, huh?” Tony said, the carefree tone in steep contrast to his expression.  He was still grinning that fake grin, but coupled with the too-bright eyes and tears threatening to fall - There was something absolutely off and contrapuntal about it. Morbidly comical, like that scene in A Clockwork Orange, Steve thought as he reached out for the other boy.

Steve really couldn’t back down – He needed to do something about this situation, and he was terrified Tony might turn him down and run away. Steve drily thought that he probably needed to hug Tony more, right now, than Tony needed to be hugged by him.

So Steve was frankly grateful when Tony didn’t flinch or bolt, though his eyes did widen in what would have been a comical and a little adorable way, if Steve had been in a mood to consider that.

Tony froze for a moment, but Steve forced down his embarrassment and clung on to him. And after a moment Tony seemed to melt against him, until his arms came around and hugged him back.

It wasn’t a particularly pleasant hug; Steve was standing awkwardly at a bit of an angle, yet he was so grateful he could cry. He literally had no idea what he would’ve done if Tony had turned him down at this point.

“Sssch,” Steve said as calmly as he could, hoping he wasn’t testing his luck too much. He tried to think of the way he used to soothe Bucky when the smaller boy had gotten hurt, or had had a nightmare.

“It’s okay..” he mumbled, feeling exceptionally stupid – He had no idea what the matter was, and whether anything was going to be “okay”, so he wasn’t sure on which authority he was giving reassurances.

But miraculously it seemed to work, as some of the tension left Tony’s frame. Steve held on a little longer, then pulled back when he figured it might be best in order to preserve the boy’s dignity.

Tony stared up at him, looking mostly confused and possibly a little angry too.

“That..” he began, but didn’t finish the sentence. He just kept looking at Steve like he was a little bit crazy.

“Sorry,” Seve said, self-conscious.

“You just looked like you needed a hug,” he added, feeling that damn blush return.

Tony was looking suspiciously at him a while longer, but then he laughed – This time it seemed genuine, if a little shaken.

“No-no, it’s just.. Social conventions and all..” he said, waving his hand. He was still laughing, and Steve felt his cheeks heat up further. He just **_knew_** he was visibly blushing by now, and the thought didn’t help the matter.

“I DID have a bit of a moment there, huh? Figures, you.. art-types are pretty sensitive, right? Figures,” Steve wasn’t really a fan of stereotyping, but he could recognize the embarrassment hidden behind the words, and opted not to call him out on it.

“Yeah, some of us,” he said instead, going for a calm smile.

Tony shook his head, as if clearing it. His laugher had faded into a small smile, and Steve was relieved to see him calm again.

“Anyway, uh..” Tony began, and Steve wondered if he was kidding himself when he thought he saw the hint of a blush.

“Thanks dude. I’ll uh.. I’ll see you around, okay?”

Steve nodded, and hoped he didn’t seem way too enthusiastic as he replied with a sincere “Yeah, see you, Tony.”

“Right,” Tony answered, then nodded and turned around to leave in what Steve could only see as a “tactical retreat”.

Steve looked after him for a while – Tony had headed the same way as Steve had to go, really, but following him at this point seemed to border a level of awkwardness where Steve wasn’t quite prepared to go.

He turned his back on Tony, and started walking in the other direction – Until Pepper and Natasha came walking towards him. He stopped, wondering if they’d been hanging around all this while. The thought was both a little comforting, and a little creepy.

He started walking again, and once there were only meters between them, Pepper sent him a smile and said “Good job.”

Steve shook his head, though he couldn’t help but smile. Pepper’s opinion was important to him.

“I didn’t just do it because you told me to,” he said because it had to be said.

“We know,” Natasha answered and Steve wondered when she’d ever become a part of the “mission”.

“You’re the type who just does things because they’re the right thing to do.” She added, and Steve felt like there should have been a hint of sarcasm there, but he couldn’t decipher any. The realization that she was being sincere made him blush.

“Which brings us to our next point,” Pepper said cheerfully, and Steve turned his attention back to her.

“Which would be..?” he asked, when she didn’t say anymore.

Natasha smiled shortly, and said: “We would like to recruit you to the A.S.I.”

Steve kept looking at the two, wondering if the abbreviation was supposed to mean anything to him. Confused as he was, he went with humor.

“Uhm, Pep.. Is this the part where you disclose that you’ve been a secret government agent all this time?” he asked, and wondered if his smile seemed nervous. Now that he thought about it, there was something definitely spy-ish about Natasha.. And Pepper, well, wasn’t she a bit too perfect to be real?

Pepper looked at him with a serious expression, and said “I’m sorry, Steve. I had to check your compatibility with the program. We are a secret organization who monitor..” at this time she started to crack a smile, “..extraterrestrial activity on earth. A.S.I. Alien Spies Initiative.”

Natasha nodded seriously.

“Indeed. We have reason to suspect that the Starks are in fact a family of aliens – Good job on infiltrating the enemy, Junior Agent Rogers,” Her delivery was so perfectly serious, it took Steve a moment before he dared a laugh. Pepper laughed along, while Natasha just looked really pleased with herself – Which was a cute look on her, to be fair.

Pepper sobered up the quickest.

“No, sorry to disappoint, no men in black here,” she said and Steve wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or a little disappointed.

“A.S.I. is the the Avenging Sweepers’ Initiative,” Natasha informed him, looking somehow proud.

 

“And we’re looking for volunteers.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! While I haven’t been posting I have been looking at my plans for future chapters, and working on some of the drafts. I feel like some things might be a bit too “for the sheer sake of drama”-ish, so I will consider whether to keep these or not.  
> If you have the time, a comment would literally make me giggle in joy, and provide me with enough happiness to last me the day.  
> Thank you for reading!


	13. No hugging please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a super short chapter because the rest of this chapter ended up being exchanged with something else, but I thought I might as well keep this little part.  
> I also wanted to take the chance to say it might be a little while before I update, as it is holiday, and I have guests!

Bruce flipped through his book, reading the words and equations with ease, even as his mind kept returning to the phonecall he’d had from Pepper earlier.

It wasn’t fair, he felt, that she should have to call him about these things. First off, Tony was no one’s responsibility but his own, and while Bruce cared about him, it annoyed him how much worry the other boy caused Pepper.

It was completely obvious to anyone – even to Tony himself, Bruce suspected – how much she still cared about him. That he could keep pushing her away, even knowing that, seemed like the actions of a spoiled brat. Someone who didn’t understand the value of having people on your side.

Now, for all Bruce knew, Tony should be well aware of this, so his actions just came off as absolutely irrational. Bruce was not going to hug Tony whether Pepper insisted he needed it or not – That was just not the kind of friendship they had.

And if Tony occasionally needed someone to hug him, then he better stop pushing away the one person who was likely to actually do that sort of thing!

He looked up from the book, when he heard the key in the door, and Tony stepped through. Bruce looked at him through slitted eyes, trying to decipher if he was okay. Then again, he was here, and not god-knows-where-else, so Pepper’s fears might have been ungrounded.

“What?” Tony asked, but didn’t seem particularly annoyed. Bruce shook his head, and looked back into the book, as Tony walked to his bed and flopped down into it. After a while he had turned around, and was staring into the ceiling.

“Pepper called.” He said, keeping his tone neutral. “Said you needed a hug.”

To Bruce’s surprise, Tony looked directly at him with laughter in his eyes.

“Don’t worry, pal” he said, and he was actually laughing – A genuine, clear laugh that left Bruce a little confused. Had he and Pepper patched things up? Did he get that damn hug anyway?

“I already got one,” he explained, and added “from my imaginary friend, none the less.” Bruce ignored the disappointment that his assumption had been wrong, and instead lifted an eyebrow in what was supposed to be a sarcastic gesture.

“Do you need me to recommend a shrink?” He wasn’t quite sure if he was really joking.

Tony shook his head furiously.

“Certainly not for me!” he quickly said, then looked thoughtful and continued: “Might wanna look into one for Steve Rogers, though. Who hugs random dudes anyway? I could’ve been wearing a bomb-belt, or I could have stabbed him or something..”

Bruce nodded, he had to agree. It didn’t seem like the smartest move. He sort-of trusted Tony, and certainly knew him, but that didn’t mean he was about to start hugging him.

He still couldn’t shake the feeling of being annoyed about Tony’s attitude towards Pepper, and didn’t resist the urge to jab. How could Tony act so carefree, and not consider the fact that Pepper was still out there, worrying her pretty head off over him.

“I don’t know.. naïve, sensitive types.. y’know, people like you?”

Tony let out a puff of air, and turned on his side to face Bruce.

“I am not naíve,” he stated, sounding a little annoyed. “And I’m certainly not sensitive.”

“Are too,” Bruce said, mock-childishly.

“Are you FIVE?” Tony exclaimed, and Bruce shook his head.

“Uhm no, I’m 21. Are you 17? Oh yes, thought so-“

“I’m ALMOST 18,” Tony mumbled, but Bruce ignored him and prepared to deliver his final blow.

“And you’re both sensitive and naive. Naïve because you thought you and Pepper were forever. Sensitive because you’re still not FUCKING over it!”

Tony stared angrily at Bruce for a while, but he didn’t say anything, and soon turned back towards the wall.

Bruce felt a little disappointed, there were more things he wanted to say, but for now this would have to do. Tony rarely stayed mad for long, whereas Bruce could simmer for days. It was always better to rip off the band-aid as soon as possible.

Maybe he’d make Tony coffee later, and they could talk about stuff.

As long as he didn’t have to hug anyone!


	14. Calling Stark on his Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki tries to pass on his wisdom, and Tony may or may not be missing the point.
> 
> Also, please refrain from telling Steve that he needs a bigger t-shirt.  
> Pretty please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long-ish wait, took me a while to find time to rewrite this chapter.  
> It was originally just Tony lying in bed and THINKING very hard about his life, which was quite informative for me as the writer, but not particularly nice from a narrative viewpoint. So here are some of the thoughts, in a slightly more delicious setting, hopefully ;)  
> Just for everyone’s info, my Loki is based on the first Thor movie, NOT Avengers-Loki who I felt was a bit of a stretch from the original portrayal. Metaphorically speaking, I guess you could say that in this ‘verse Thor jumped off the bifrost after his brother, choosing him over the rest of his family.
> 
> I was going to make an illustration, but Tony and Loki weren't being cooperative, and I wanted to post something, so sorry :(

 

The sound of Thor shouting what could either be orders or encouragement, greeted Tony as he closed in on the football field.

He kept his hands in his pockets, as the welcome feeling of familiarity washed over him.

His classes for the day were long over, and he hadn’t been in the mood to work on any of his projects. Even the one he always tinkered with, a helperbot with a “simple” AI, was left neglected.

He had done the framework for the bot years earlier, but been too **_stupid_** to figure out how to create a functioning AI system. He had a good idea what to do now, and he was working methodically, but the burning **_need_** to make the bot work had disappeared.

And Tony was far from superstitious, but it seemed somehow wrong to finish it now, like giving birth to a child you had no intention of loving.

It was ironic that the time when he finally had an idea how to **_create_** friends, was also the time that he had started to **_make_** friends.

So the coding sat there, neatly, in his laptop, waiting to be implemented, while the bot stared lifelessly into a wall in the school’s workshop. Whenever he had a free moment he would go through the coding, sometimes adding things and sometimes deleting stupid and unnecessary parts. And as the months passed it grew in intricacy, and Tony wasn’t quite sure if Dum-E was still just gonna be a helper-bot by the end of it; If the complex coding wouldn’t harm his main purpose rather than help it - but Tony didn’t much care.

To him, when engineering for personal pleasure, it was as much about the journey as the end result.

He was walking between the seats down towards the field, but soon got tired of it, and jumped unto the nearest chair, so he could skip from row to row on his way down.

It was a rare day, he thought, that he willfully chose the camaraderie of the football club over the sanctuary of his room or the engineering workshop.

He stopped his approach when he was a few meters from the barrier, and looked out into the field, rather than at the benches he’d been making sure to land on so far.

The guys weren’t doing actual training, rather they were running around in circles on the field.

It seemed pretty dumb, but Tony supposed that stamina was, in fact, a thing.

He soon caught sight of Steve, and decided immediately that that was as good a place for his eyes to rest as any. The guy was wearing normal sports-wear rather than any kind of uniform; a slightly-too-fitting white t-shirt showing off his impressive muscle-mass, and navy-blue sweatpants that stretched across his backside. Tony could appreciate that, man of fine aesthetics as he was. He wished no one would ever tell Steve that he should probably get his shirts a few sizes bigger, because that would simply be a crime against humanity.

He sat down on the bench, casually admiring the view from afar. He couldn’t help but remember how he’d come here as a first-year student, 14 and awkward as fuck, he’d been embarrassed and flustered when the old captain asked him why he was there.

It seemed like ages ago that he had had that kind of modesty. Such innocence, much wow. God, he hated that meme, it was taking over his life and his brain!

He looked a while longer, then started to grow bored, and turned to the side so he could lie down on the bench.

He kind of hated life, he supposed, but then instantly corrected himself because that wasn’t really true, was it, so shut up you little emo kid. He just kind of hated **_this_** , whatever this was, this nagging feeling of inadequacy and guilt that was threatening from all directions. He still owed Steve an apology. That was tangible, that he could do.

Maybe he couldn’t not fuck up Bruce’s social circle. Maybe he couldn’t make his mother happy, or Obie, and certainly not Howard, but he could at the very least man up and tell Steve what he’d done.

That might help.

Feeling restless, and in need of visual stimuli, he sat up and turned towards the field once more. He looked over the guys who were now standing still, until his gaze fell upon Steve, who looked right back at him.

Feeling irrationally like a Peeping Tom caught in the act, Tony forced himself not to look away as if he actually had reason to be embarrassed, and smiled as naturally as he could manage, instead. He found that it wasn’t difficult to smile naturally, when Steve’s clear blue eyes were looking inquisitively at him, because, aww?

Then Steve waved and smiled back brilliantly, and **_damn_** – Tony did not need to find this guy any more adorkable than he already did!

It was just.. weird, really.

He was Steve Rogers, yes, but he was nothing like the Steve Rogers Tony remembered from his childhood. Steve had basically been an extension of himself; a little braver but a little dumber to make up for it, though not by much.

His Steve had been rational, had aided him in creating his tools. He’d hated physical endeavors way more than Tony ever had, tiny and weak as he was. They’d agreed, though, that stupid ballgames were for stupid children, and sat by themselves to tinker with mechanics instead.

HIS Steve would never have majored in art, and much less would he have ended up on an American Football team. Tony felt irrationally like his childhood friend had betrayed him, and left him behind in the dust, but that was just **_stupid_**.

Especially because apparently this Steve wanted to be his friend, which was something his Steve never had, he just was, because well, he wasn’t **_real_** , duh.

He registered someone approaching from behind, and instantly looked back to see Loki.

Thor’s elegant shadow was on his own, walking purposefully towards Tony who was desperately trying to have the presence of mind to greet him in some socially acceptable way.

Loki nodded curtly as their eyes met, but didn’t say anything, even as he came down to sit beside Tony on the bench.

Tony stayed where he was, shoulders tense as he tried no to look suspiciously at the other.

He hadn’t forgotten Loki’s mean-spirited behavior the year before, and though Thor swore he was completely reformed, Tony was not entirely comfortable to be alone with him.

But after a while of pleasant non-threatening sitting-around-together, Tony slowly started to relax.

Which wasn’t necessarily a good thing; usually “relaxing” merely meant “losing focus on the present”, and his mind would start to wander. Or less wander, more like high-speed pursuit. But hey, nothing less than the Shinkansen for this engineer, yeah? And following at least five trails at full speed was usually immensely practical when calculating advanced mechanics, but it didn’t always work out when emotions and people got involved: Those trains were easily derailed, and moved either too slowly or so quickly he had no idea how to follow one conclusion through to the other.

Some had been sabotaged, and could blow up at any given time, and if the accidents were bad enough it could even result in a breakdown of the whole line and then **_silence_**. And if there was one thing that was disturbing to Tony Stark, it was silence.

Happy to spend energy on imagining trains blowing up and derailing, he looked towards the field and tried to think of Steve and how he would apologize for his stupid case of “identity-theft”.

And then of course the trains backfired, because he couldn’t not think of what they would be carrying, and suddenly he was thinking of that damn phone-call again, and he would think of thinking of it so as not to actually think of it, but..

The train had already left the station and he kind of hated himself a little bit right then.

The thing was; it shouldn’t matter one bit. He didn’t need her, or anyone’s, seal of approval. No one could force him to do anything that he simply refused, not when he truly believed he was doing the right thing. And he really truly did. (He ignored the “Is this the right decision?” train, that immediately came running to the forefront of his mind.)

But it HURT, and that was it, that was the hidden explosives, but he needed to know why it hurt to be able to discharge them. It wasn’t that she never called him without reason; that was old news, and Tony understood that, he truly did. (One doubt-train coming through, stuttering, this is a heavy one-)

He’d just remembered her eyes once, the broken “he’s just a kid,” and somehow he’d assumed she thought he shouldn’t be doing the things he did, and that maybe..

-Maybe what!?- he thought angrily to himself. He was too old to be despairing over his mama. Bruce was right, perhaps. He had been naïve to assume she would be on his side, and overly sensitive to be hurt when she wasn’t.

Tony vaguely wondered if the child of some serious meat-lovers who’d decided to go vegan, was sharing this irrational pain with him somewhere.

“Maybe what, what?” a smooth voice asked, and Tony whipped his head around to stare at Loki. Fuck, he needed to stop speaking to himself.

“Maybe I’m a.. sock?” Tony offered, after his mind had discarded “cock” as the obvious rhyme.

Loki lifted one eyebrow in a strangely elegant manner. Tony wondered if he had ever spent hours in front of a mirror, practicing that move just to freak people out – Or if he was just born with it.

“Aren’t we all?” the blackhaired boy replied drily, and Tony was stuck between running away, or rambling like a mad person. Such social skills, much.. SHUT UP FUCKING DOGE MEME SHIT.

Miraculously, he managed to contain his reaction to a strained smile. Perhaps because he was busy strangling shiba inu’s in his mind.

Loki kept looking sharply at him, then quickly at the field, and back to Tony again.

“So you fancy the artist?” Loki said finally, and it took Tony longer than it should, to have any idea what he was talking about.

“Uhm.. no?” he tried.

“I mean, sure, damn if he ain’t fine, but y’know.. **_fancy him_** is perhaps a bit too loaded a term, I’d prefer “rawr” or something, you know, there’s no way –“

“I see,” Loki said before Tony had even finished his sentence, and now that was just.. That was rude.

“It’s a shame, he seems like a pleasant character,” Loki commented, and Tony felt his cheeks heat.

“How.. Why is that a shame? I mean, wouldn’t that usually be a good thing, like? It’s not like I don’t know that,.. I mean come-on, I’m not going to.. I don’t have any illusions that-“

“Hush, Stark,” Loki said, and it was a credit to his authority that Tony immediately shut up.

“I meant to say it’s a shame you don’t fancy him, because really, you could and have done worse.” Loki was looking directly at him now, clear green eyes twinkling with something that could’ve been amusement.

Tony looked back, feeling mostly confused, though he supposed he should be feeling annoyed. This was obviously none of Loki’s business.

Before he had a chance to retaliate, Loki continued:

“It would be most preferable to watching you moping around over this Potts-character. It’s unseemly.”

And now Tony did feel anger, because since WHEN did his personal life become everyone’s fucking business?!

“Since you started making scenes of it in public –“ Loki quickly answered, and Tony really hoped he’d said that out loud too, and that Loki wasn’t some kind of psychic. Because THAT would just be all kinds of creepy.

“I REALLY don’t think you’re the one I should be having the don’t-make-scenes-in-public-you-whiny-bitch talk from, LOKI,” he spat out the name as if that in itself was an insult, but Loki just looked back with an eerily calm expression.

“You’re wrong, Stark. As a matter of fact, I am EXACTLY the person you need to be getting this speech from.”

And okay, Loki had been behaving for over half a year, and perhaps there was logic there, but it was stupid logic, and Tony never really cared for logic anyway. ( ** _liar_** )

“I don’t even-“ Tony said lamely. “You can’t compare the two. I don’t.. You know..” he was a little afraid to finish that particular sentence.

“Hurt people?” Loki finished for him, and Tony was grateful despite the frankly terrifying grin on Loki’s face.

He was laughing, but it was bitter, his eyes remaining cold. For a moment Tony saw the Loki he’d met for the first time, and he subconsciously scooted a few inches away from him on the bench.

“Perhaps not directly,” Loki said, his voice cruel. But then he shook himself, as if leaving an unpleasant memory behind, and suddenly he just looked exhausted.

“Perhaps not in as obvious and intentionally cruel ways as I have admittedly done in the past..” he said then, and Tony was pretty sure he didn’t like where this conversation was going at all.

“But you’re kidding yourself if you think you’re doing no harm.” Loki’s voice was sharp. “That girl of yours, Potts. Don’t you think she hurts?”

And Tony wanted to defend himself, but he was lost in green eyes and emotions he couldn’t quite get a read on.

“It’s so very obvious that she cares about you. Yet you scorn her with ignorance, you ignore her purposefully and you continue to blame HER for YOUR terrible life-deci-“

“I don’t blame Pepper for that!” Tony exclaimed, wanting for the older boy to shut up. Maybe he did blame her, just a little bit, but never out loud, never to her face. He wouldn’t.

“Perhaps not.. But did you ever consider that she might blame herself?” Loki’s voice seemed softer now, but his words cut like knives.

“Have you considered how she would feel about it, if you ever managed to get yourself seriously hurt?” And his eyes were softer now too, but Tony did NOT need to deal with this right now, this potential guilt, this reversal of roles.

“SHE was the one who left ME,” he said finally, and he knew it was a weak defense, because he drove her to it, of course he did.

“I know,” Loki said and there was an urgency in his eyes now that hadn’t been there before.

“She..” Tony began, feeling stupid, but Loki’s eyes were mesmerizing and it was as if he had been contaminated by that sense of urgency, like he would have to explain this now, or never have the chance again.

“You don’t understand,” Tony said, and now that he said it out loud he realized how badly he wanted him – or ANYONE – to understand.

“She showed me.. She taught me about..” he tried to explain, but any words he could come up with seemed inadequate and stupid.

There was nothing stupid about Pepper. Beautiful, kind, strict, accepting, **_loving_** Pepper.. It wasn’t FAIR that she didn’t feel the same way, wasn’t FAIR that she wouldn’t let him love her anymore.

“Sex, I mean, it’s not the sex. Sex I can get,” he said out loud because it seemed important.

“But it’s not the same, it’s.. cheap.” He said, feeling remarkably stupid and out of his element. But he needed Loki to understand.

Loki didn’t say anything, just looked at him with that same sense of urgency, and didn’t everyone use that trick anyway, these days? Keeping quiet until the silence proved too much, and he would babble on about anything.

“I mean, not that I have to buy sex, goodness, I mean.. “ and it worked everytime.

“It’s not like Pepper was my first or anything, Jesus, it’s not like I’m some sexually starved, sad panda or whatever, right?” he said, and wow, classy, Stark. Classy.

“She showed you what it means to be loved,” Loki concluded, and that was a decidedly sappy and non-scientific way to put it.

“She made me feel whole – No, not even.. She made me realize I had NEVER felt whole before in my LIFE, and she gave me that gift of affection and it was not about sex, it was about the wonders of human CONTACT between two people who CARE.. She gave me all that.. And then she took it back.” He could feel the anger even now, the childish need to stomp his feet and cry at the unfairness of it all.

Not that that had ever changed any situation for the better, and he supposed that was what made the impulse childish, because if it did in fact work, wouldn’t it be the most responsible, adult way to react?

Green eyes. Focus. Present.

Tony met Loki’s eyes again.

Loki was looking at him with an unreadable expression. Then the green-eyed boy let out a sigh, and said

“Is the stranger, who points out, that what you thought was the whole world is in fact a cage, at fault? Or is it the zoo-keepers who let you grow up in that cage to begin with?”

Tony stared at Loki, who was getting up. Maybe he was really a psychic, he had the whole.. speaking in riddles thing down.

“How does that even –“ Tony began, but Loki grinned and shook his head.

And that was enough to shut Tony up, because Loki’s grin was genuine and Tony wasn’t even sure if he’d ever seen Loki grinning in a way that wasn’t either spiteful or bitter. He was kind of gorgeous like that.

Loki quickly turned serious again, and his mood-swings were a little disconcerting, but Tony was used to people being unpredictable.

“Don’t take my words lightly, Stark.” He warned.

“I know a thing or two about misplaced anger..” and there was pain there, and perhaps regret, Tony thought. He wasn’t sure, but there was intense emotion and everything hurt.

Then Loki straightened up, mask perfectly back in place, as he watched Tony with a lightly amused expression.

“Your phone pinged you earlier, while you were wondering whether stomping your feet and crying might be a good course of action.”

While Loki turned around and walked away, Tony felt his cheeks heat. “Psychic,” he muttered under his breath as he picked out his phone.

Huh. Loki was right, he had one new message from Obie. He flicked it open, and read the short message:

 

**Hey Kid!**

**Are you okay? I have an**

**Errand in town, so I thought**

**I’d come by and we could**

**Chat? -O**

 

Tony smiled in spite of himself, as a feeling of warmth spread through him. That was right. Talking about Pepper he’d almost forgotten, but it wasn’t like he didn’t know what it felt like to have people care, before her.

Obie had always been there, just because he wasn’t nearly as good at the whole making-people-feel-loved thing as Pepper, it was harsh to insinuate that he hadn’t tried.

He quickly answered:

 

**Hey yourself, old man.**

**I’m okay – you don’t have to**

**make up excuses to come**

**check on me. ;) I know how the**

**board gets. ò.Ó**

**that said, if you do swing by –**

**around when would that be?**

 

He got to his feet, feeling lighter, as he turned his back to the football field and started walking back towards school. Maybe he’d work on some projects, show Obie that just because he wasn’t making weapons, he was still creating things.

Maybe Stark Industries would do well to go into other parts of the markets, because seriously, the average smart-phone was a piece of junk, and he **_knew_** he could do it better –

He’d make Obie come around, eventually. (He refused to entertain the idea that Obie might leave his father to sail his own ship into the ground, and join him in a new and better company, he **_refused_** , but the train of thought was already being loaded and once rolling he knew there was no stopping it, and heck, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had fun^^ For a long time I entertained the idea, that Loki and Tony might have had sex at some point, and perhaps they have, but if such is the case Tony was too drunk to remember. Which would constitue a dick-move on Loki’s part, because informed consent? But Loki did have a rather unstable period, and while not positive, these things are quite common..  
> Or maybe they didn’t go that far. Or never did anything at all.  
> Really, it is inconsequential, I just like to entertain the idea XD (Not really an ironfrost fangirl, as I fear it wouldn’t be a particularly healthy relationship, but a one-night stand? Yes please XD)  
> (And yes, I’m sure there are writers out there who have written amazing, in-character ironfrost, it’s just not my thing^^)


	15. Character-sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is usually good at remembering faces. So how he didn't recognize the VICE-PRESIDENT is a little beyond him. Then again, Phil Coulson has a way of appearing unassuming..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone following this story, if you’re enjoying it, you should definitely thank violet_snowflake, not me. Were it not for her encouraging words and the unspoken promise of her support whenever I post a chapter, I’m very sure I wouldn’t have gotten this far!  
> (Also, to V_S: If you're a guy, I'm sorry, I'm just going on statistics here ^^)
> 
> Pathetic as it may be, I am ever dependent on some level of feedback from the environment to function..^^”
> 
> So uhm.. thank you so much, V_S^^
> 
> Also, I started a new story, but don't worry, this one still has top priority^^

Steve stared straight at the people, then back down at his sketchbook where he quickly tried to capture the movement and character of what he’d seen.

He sighed at the messy lines, and started tapping his pencil idly against his sketchbook.

He had always enjoyed sketching – Often the environment, but even people as long as they sat still. His teacher’s insistence that he go sketch people in movement was, frankly put, a hassle.

He’d seen others do it well, and he did not doubt it was a good exercise, but it was just so damn **_frustrating_**.

People moving way too quickly, leaving him with unfinished and confusing sketches filling up page after page of precious space..

He would love to have the mutant ability to pause people around him – Just thirty seconds would make a world of difference-

He frowned down at the messy pencil-sketches on the page, and placed the pencil back in his bag, and grabbed a thick marker in it’s stead. He could at least draw something on top of the pale sketches, to make for less of a waste.

Tired of sketching the canteen and the rush of people coming through, he closed his eyes for a moment, to think of what to draw. It wasn’t usually a struggle to him, but the annoyance at his assigned homework made it difficult to think clearly.

Steve had a good visual memory; years of sketching and drawing his surroundings and friends had strengthened it, but as far back as Steve could recall he remembered the world in vivid colors and images. Sometimes to the point where he could think of a certain situation, and actually discover details that he hadn’t consciously been aware of at the time.

Whenever he closed his eyes and his thoughts started drifting, they would pass as if in front of his eyes; sequences of images, memories and imageries.

This time he saw Tony, sitting at the bench at practice, smiling brightly at Steve. He remembered waving back, and felt the blush creep up his cheeks again.

He had never wanted to be “cool”, but Tony made him want to come off as at least less of a dork than he imagined he usually did. He genuinely wanted to get to know the other boy.

All these years he’d been following him online and in the news; he’d been like a character to him. Like Jack Sparrow; someone to gush over, and be interested in, but not someone you really truly considered as a person you could befriend. Sure, he hadn’t lied when he told Pepper he had “cared” abut Tony, but a good part of the way he had cared about him, was in the same way, that he’d been upset after the ending of BBC’s “Sherlock”. Profound, but distanced. Somehow unreal.

But Tony Stark was quite a lot more human than that, and Steve wasn’t so sure just watching was enough anymore; the little glimpse he’d had into the other boy’s life made him want to **_meddle._**

Bucky used to say he was too good for his own good; getting beat up by bullies when he should’ve stepped down, getting involved with every case of imbalance as soon as he recognized it, never having learnt to accept the phrase “fuck off.” And meddling was a thing he did.

He didn’t consider himself particularly good at it; he often felt awkward and out of place, but he’d be damned if he didn’t try.

So those considerations were all a perfectly good explanation for the steady feed of images of Tony his brain was providing him with, or so he preferred to think. Not to mention that Tony had a rather interesting face – Steve wondered if he could draw him from memory.

He opened his eyes and stared down at the crude sketches already there. Then he uncapped the marker, and went about trying to recreate Tony’s character with as few lines as possible.

He was in the middle of coloring the background black to hide his first fuck-up of the oval, when he sensed someone looking over his shoulder.

“That’s a pretty good Stark,” a smooth mans-voice said from behind him. Steve finished filling in the darkness, then turned around to face the commenter. He was a middle-aged man with light-brown hair and lively blue eyes.

Steve vaguely remembered having seen him around, figuring he was a teacher of sorts.

“Thank you sir,” he said, deciding to go with a polite approach. The man smiled down at him.

“Please call me Phil,” the man said good-naturedly, and Steve nodded. He still had no clue who the guy was.

“I’m pleased to finally meet you! Officially, I mean – I watched you while you trained. I mean, the footage of it.” Steve wasn’t used to adults acting like this around him, and smiled nervously.

“Sorry, that must seem creepy..” the man said, mirroring Steve’s thoughts.

“Let me start over. My name is Phil Coulson, I am the vice-president at this school.” Steve’s eyes widened, and he immediately shut his sketchbook and scrambled to his feet. How had he failed to notice?

He thought back to president Hill’s speech on the first day, and now he remembered the unassuming man who had been standing in the background. Vice-president Coulson.

Coulson looked a little amused as Steve had sprung to attention; the teen was now taller than him.

“Please, relax,” he said, and waved a hand dismissively.

“I am not here to kick you out of school; that would be a shame. Thor has told me you’re the new hope for the football team – That you might make Captain one day.” Steve blushed at what was completely new information to him. The enthusiasm was back in Coulson’s eyes, and Steve wasn’t quite sure how to respond.

“I..Uh, that’s..” Coulson shook his head.

“My apologies. I get a little bit carried away when it comes to the school’s football team..” the vice-president coughed awkwardly, but he was still smiling and didn’t actually seem the least bit sorry.

Steve didn’t say anything.

“Anyway, I’m not here to talk to you about that either.” Steve had figured as much, but nodded anyway.

“I’m here as a representative for the A.S.I.,” he said and Steve was just a little bit surprised. Whatever this thing was, that Pepper and Natasha wanted to drag him into, he hadn’t expected the **_vice-president_** to be part of it.

“I’m charged with reassessing the mental profiling done by our members, and give potential new members my stamp of approval,” he said, and Steve wondered who else was in on this. Who had the power to **_charge_** the vice-president with anything?

Also, why the hell did this whole thing have to be clouded in such mystery?

As if Coulson had read his mind, he smiled somewhat mysteriously and added “You’ll understand all the unnecessarily creepy procedures once you meet our director..”

Director? Steve had to admit he was intrigued; with this set-up there was no way this could ever turn out any less that anti-climactic. Even then, he still wanted to know.

“So do I have your.. stamp of approval?” he asked curiously.

“Don’t worry, son. I’m sure you’ll fit right in,” Coulson said, and Steve wasn’t sure if that was an affirmative or just empty reassurances. But he never had a chance to ask, as Coulson smiled at him and took a few steps backwards. Steve took it as indication that the talk was over.

“You’ll hear from us,” Coulson said, then turned around and was gone.

Steve just stood there, clutching his sketchbook while looking after the vice-president of his school, who may or may not have just invited him to his super-secret sweeping initiative. (No, not his, his Director’s, Steve reminded himself.)

Had his life always been this weird?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is totally a Jack Sparrow and Sherlock-fanboy. He also spends way too much time on tumblr. Don’t judge him ;)
> 
> I really hope my mood will pick up, so I can get around to working more on this story. I am NOT going to abandon it, but I hope I won’t slow down too much either.  
> I think I did a hack-job of Phil’s character here.. I just couldn’t seem to get inside his head. I hope it somewhat worked for you guys.  
> Thanks for reading, as always :)


	16. Birdwatching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is an avid people-watcher; the practice usually relaxes her. But once in a while her watching ends in her wanting to punch a sociopath in the face.
> 
> Too bad, Clint claims that "instinct" doesn't really hold in court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy to be able to post this chapter as soon as this; I had feared it would be much later. I am only two chapters in front with my draft, so I still have some work to be done there, but I think I can publish this with a clean conscience :) Enjoy!

Natasha stretched her arms back against the warm stone, then let them fall back in her lap with a soft sigh.

Her back leaned against the solid wall of the school-building, the nearest window was meters away. With her back secure, it was relatively easy to study the area in front of her. No one could possibly sneak up on her here.

She knew Clint preferred tall places for the same reason, claiming he felt secure when he could see everything around him and had the high ground in case anyone approached.

Natasha wasn’t inclined to agree; standing on top of buildings left her feeling insecure and exposed– Too many points of attack. It might be an easily defendable position, but if Natasha could avoid being a target in the first place, she much preferred it that way.

The brigs of the wall were warm against her back, warmed by the same sun that shone into her face now. A light breeze played with her hair, making the warmth fall comfortably within the category of pleasant.

The music playing in her ears was a pleasant jazzy tune from days past, and her whole posture was relaxed – As at ease as she ever allowed herself to be.

She had never quite figured out the purpose of the stretch of grass between the back of the school-building, and the parking lot. The long, thin piece of lawn was flanked on both sides, by the wall of the school and a hedge in the direction of the parking lot.

People rarely came here.

Sure, there was the occasional couple, holding hands and snogging when they thought no one was looking. Natasha sometimes considered letting her presence be known, but she couldn’t really be bothered.

If things got too awkward, she would slip into the bushes, or stealthily walk away.

The good thing about the spot was, that while people in the parking-lot were unlikely to notice her, she was free to study their movements.

“You’re not really looking at anything, are you?” Clint had asked when he joined her one day – Which was a little bit funny, coming from a guy who spent a good deal of his time staring into what seemed like nothingness.

He was wrong anyway.

Natasha was watching people, the same way others watch birds. She was studying their behavior, learning their relationships and storing away any information that might prove useful for her one day.

She was scanning the parking lot for a target, when a somewhat familiar face caught her attention: Tony Stark.

She had barely paid him any intention, that day he’d so brashly introduced himself. She’d known who he was, of course, heir to Stark Industries and allegedly a genius. Not that he’d seemed particularly smart.

But after the talk with Steve, and Pepper’s tale of her meeting with Banner, Natasha had to admit she was a little bit curious as to what would happen between the two boys.

And Stark being one of them made him instantly interesting, so she turned her attention on him. There was a tension and nervousness in his stance, and the way he looked uneasily around himself suggested he was waiting for someone.

A car came into the parking lot that he seemed to recognize. It drove to the bushes, not far from where Natasha sat. Stark started walking towards it.

Not wanting to be seen, she took a quick decision. As soon as the door opened, she leapt from her spot, and in an elegant motion worthy of a cat, she had relocated to a spot just below the bushes where the car had parked.

As expected, the timing as the man had gotten out, ensured that that no-one noticed her little stunt.

Sitting so close to the bush was the perfect spot, she could see through the leaves only because they were right in front of her. From a distance, it was impossible to see through the hedge.

The man who had gotten out of the car was wearing an expensive-looking gray suit. Her eyes travelled upwards. The man’s head was turned away, so all she could decipher was that he was a bald, white guy. He stood with his legs slightly parted, feet firmly on the ground and his arms hanging openly at his sides.

The very image of confidence.

Natasha turned her attention back to the approaching Stark. There was something strangely hopeful in his expression, somewhat like a puppy hoping to be forgiven.

“Hey Tony! –“ The man exclaimed, and quite fittingly, it did sound a little bit like someone calling a pet to them. It seemed unnecessary since he was already on his way, but Stark’s face lit up in a relieved smile.

His posture turned decidedly less guarded, and his strides longer. He didn’t stop before he was about a meter from the bald guy.

“Obie!” he answered and Natasha thought that shouting each other’s names were apparently just the way those two greeted each other.

Then the man took a step forward, grabbed Stark and pulled him into a hug that seemed just this side of unpleasantly tight.

“It’s good to see you, my boy.” And Natasha knew she was probably biased and paranoid, but that came off as a shade of creepy in her book.

“You.. too..” Stark said, sounding out of breath and Natasha almost felt bad for him. The bald man –Obie, according to Stark’s greeting – patted him harshly on the back, and finally let go.

Stark automatically took a step backwards, and did a poor job of concealing a cough as his hand quickly went to his right shoulder, then down by his side again. Natasha filed that away as a nervous tell for later.

“You really didn’t have to come all this way..” the boy said, and the Obie-character laughed.

“A bit late to say that now, don’t you think?” he asked, all good humor and laughter in his voice, but clearly it wasn’t the right response, as Stark seemed to be growing smaller. Natasha thought Obie couldn’t be very good at reading people, not to recognize the sincere insecurity in the boy’s statement.

“I said before you didn’t have to..” he said, but there was no defiance in his voice.

“I’m kidding! Relax, Tony – Loosen up..” Stark did more or less the opposite, tensing as Obie moved forward and pulled him into a half-hug.

“You know I don’t mind the drive – Clears my head. You know how I always end up with my head in my ass when I’ve been talking shop with your dad..-“

“You’ve been speaking to Howard?!” Stark asked quickly, then immediately blushed and tried to pull away from the bald guy. He might as well have clamped a hand over his mouth; it had clearly not been his attention to say those words out loud.

Natasha was pleased, though. His movement had turned them enough for her to be able to see Obie’s expression, not to mention that things were starting to get interesting.

“Of course I have, Tony..” Obie said, his expression strangely unreadable, like he wasn’t sure which expression to wear. Then it changed into the sort of exasperated fondness adults tend to wear around children they believe to be irrational.

“We’re business partners, Tony.” He explained with the all the trained patience that went with the role.

“Of course!” Stark said, looking supremely embarrassed.

“I didn’t mean to – Of course you would –“

“Business comes before personal matters, Tony, you know this..” The bald one said, and he sounded like he was sorry – But now that Natasha had a view of his expression, he didn’t fool her.

“I know!” Stark said defensively, and managed to squirm out of Obie’s grip at last.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t care about your matters, though.. Tony.” the man said softly, and Natasha started to feel sick. She was not equipped to be too close to obvious sociopaths, unless she had a plausible reason to kick their faces in, so they would never use them to fool and charm anyone ever again.

Clint insisted that “I can tell by watching them, that they are a danger to society” wouldn’t hold in court.

“Why else do you think I would drive all the way down here, just to talk to you?” he asked, and Natasha felt nauseous.

Stark looked positively shameful by then, and once again Natasha thought that he didn’t strike her as particularly smart. How could he let himself be manipulated so easily, if he was?

The boy was going for some kind of cheeky façade, as he smiled at the older man.

“Jesus, Obie, okay. I didn’t mean anything by it, so no need to go all Obie-wan-Kenobi on me, you know how my mouth runs in circles around what I’m trying to say –

Of course you speak to Howard, and that’s perfectly cool, I’m just stupid, sometimes, and yeah, I’m grateful you came here to see me, okay?” It seemed to take some effort for him to stop talking again. But Obie was smiling again, and Stark seemed so absolutely relieved by this, that Natasha decided he must be at least some kind of an idiot.

“Good. Get in the car, then.” The bald man said and Stark looked a little surprised.

“Uhm.. Are we going somewhere?” he asked, not making a move toward the car. Obie shook his head.

“No, we’re just going for a ride. Like I said, I am here to talk about personal matters.” Stark was starting to look a little bit annoyed.

“Obie, you know I don’t like the car.” He whined. “Also, I’m sure that no-one’s going to..”

“Probably not, but Tony..” Obie cut him off, and took a step forward to place a hand on the boy’s shoulder. By now, Natasha had figured out that he was showing dominance more so than affection.

“How many times have we had this discussion? Hm?” his voice was calm, but Natasha could feel the frustration under the surface. “You know what’ll happen if people find out..”

“about WHAT!?” Tony Stark was looking actually defiant now, and Natasha felt strangely proud of him. So far he’d been acting like a bit of a wuss.

“If they know about what, exactly?! About the tech? Or the fact that your DEAR business-partner is a fucking –“

“ENOUGH!” Obie’s voice was commanding, and Tony fell  silent immediately. The man heaved a sigh.

“Tony.. Tony.. I’m on your side, remember?” Tony seemed to deflate at his words, and Natasha felt a little disappointed. She loved spilled secrets.

“Look.. I know it’s difficult when you’re young, and all the adult seem like idots, but..” Obie began and trailed off.

“I get it,” Tony said, sounding a bit tired. “Some things are greater than individual problems, I get it, I really do..”

Obie smiled.

“That’s my boy. I am sorry, but that’s how it’s gotta be for now.” Tony didn’t say anything.

“Now, please tell me I didn’t drive all this way only to be turned down by my own godson?” He gestured to the other side of the car. Tony looked indecisive for a few more seconds, then he sighed and went around to the other side of the car to get in.

Natasha forced herself not to react, as Obie got in after him, and they drove off. Something about middle-aged men guilt-tripping young boys to “go for a ride” with them didn’t sit well with her.

Sure, they obviously knew each other, and Tony hadn’t seemed like he was actually afraid; more reluctant. But on the other hand, Natasha was positive the creepy bald guy wasn’t to be trusted.

Feeling conflicted, she fished out her phone and quickly texted Pepper.

**“Hey. Does Tony know someone**

**referred to as “Obie”? And if**

**yes, can that someone be trusted?”**

She stayed hidden in the bushes as she waited for the other girl’s reply.

 

**“Why?? :) but yes, his full name is**

**obadiah stane, he’s tony’s**

**godfather, they should be fine.**

**i think tony likes him better**

**than his parents. also, I thought**

**he was “stark” to you? ;)”**

Natasha looked at the message for a while, weighing her options. Pepper was clearly a little more naïve than she’d thought, or maybe she had just never met the man.

She quickly decided to go see her archer about it, he usually knew what to do. Too bad he still hadn’t quite forgiven Tony for making a pass at her on that second day of school..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm. Yup. Perceptive Nat is perceptive ;) Stane isn’t nearly as good as he thinks he is, he is making mistakes and being careless.  
> Will he be able to keep up the masquerade forever? Does he even want to? ;)  
> I hope you had fun.. :)
> 
> NOTE: MY COMPUTER IS CURRENTLY VERY DEAD. I AM TRYING MY BEST TO FIND A NECROMANCER WITH REASONABLE PRICING, OR A SLAVETRADER TO OFFER ME ONE SECONDHAND. UNTIL THEN I CAN MAKE NO PROMISES ABOUT WHEN I WILL UPDATE :C  
> Sorry for shouting!


	17. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha can't keep quiet about her suspicions, and Steve feels that he ought to take action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait! My computer died, and I have been sadly without one until TODAY where I acquired my new baby :D (Used, but hey, I ain't one for slut-shaming). Anyway, she's a lenovo t400s and she's gorgeous! 
> 
> This is a short chapter just to get something posted after this long waiting.

 ”Look, Tasha..” Clint's voice was low-pitched, like someone talking a scared horse down.

Steve pushed the door open all the way, careful not to make too little noise. He'd learned not to try and sneak up on the two; they preferred a bold entrance.

 

”I know these things drive you crazy, and hell, I don't feel too cool about it either, but there's not really much for us to do about it..”

 

Steve stepped into the bedroom to the sight of Natasha pacing back and forth, while Clint sat at the edge of his bed and watched her intensely.

None of them looked at Steve as he stepped towards his bed. He could tell they were having a private discussion, and had decided just to pick up his homework and be out of there.

 

His plan was interrupted when Natasha said ”Steve?” and turned towards him.

”Yes?” he asked, standing still in front of his bed. He couldn't quite read the emotion on her face, but she seemed somehow more emotionally present than he'd seen her before.

 

”You have a thing for that Stark boy, right?” She said it so casually, and ”a thing” is pretty loosely defined anyway, so Steve didn't have to think before he said ”yes.”

 

The redhead nodded. ”Just a heads-up then; look out for that Stane-guy,” she said, and Steve was not at all expecting that turn of the conversation. He didn't have a chance to ask her any of the questions on his mind, as she immediately turned away and stalked out of the room.

 

Steve stared after her, then at Clint who shrugged.

“She saw the two getting in a car together. Thought Stane was a psychopath or something like that,” he offered, and Steve had to sit down.

 

“She's usually right.”

 

Steve snapped to attention, and stared at Clint. The archer was looking down at his hands, a strange look in his eyes. Steve himself was sitting perfectly still, but the tension was boiling just below the surface.

He remembered the first time he'd met Obadiah, the feeling of unease. How the room had seemed to grow lighter when he left.

The way Tony's face lit up at the beginning of the phonecall, only for him to end up hunched around himself. There was something HEAVY about the man's presence, something oppressive and overbearing.

 

Rationally Steve knew that Obadiah was unlikely to be a murderer, kidnapper, rapist or anything of the like, yet the idea of the two of them alone in a car made his skin crawl.

 

He tried to calm himself. Tony had probably gone of his own free will, or he assumed Natasha would've taken some sort of action. And Steve KNEW that Obadiah had been with Tony for many years, so if he still trusted him enough to willingly go with him.. Obadiah couldn't really be an outright threat.

 

Or at least not physically, in the way Steve feared. So what if he was a psychopath? Plenty of high-level corporate people were, weren't they?

 

Sure, he might be manipulative, and not TRULY care about Tony's well-being.. But if being Tony's friend was beneficial to him, he could likely be trusted with his well-being? For now?

 

It was all very rational and nice, but didn't really help the strong feeling of unease.

 

“There's not much to be done,” Clint said, startling Steve out of his thoughts.

“Nat sees psycho's wherever she goes, and I don't question her, but..” he sighed. “It doesn't mean somonee's ACTUALLY going to end up in seven pieces, scattered across the country to be assembled by the grim cast of a Scandinavian crime show, ya know?” His lip twitched in the hint of a smile, and Steve couldn't help but mirror him.

 

“Seriously, though. Yeah, that guy might be a manipulative son-of-a-bitch, but Stark is the HEIR to a BILLION DOLLAR business. I'd be surprised if he WASN'T flanked by creeps trying to get a piece of that cake.”

 

Steve nodded, Clint was stating his own thoughts. It still didn't do much to ease his mind. Sure, Obadiah was unlikely to actually hurt Tony, but Steve had witnessed first-hand the effect even just his words could have on the young engineer.

He had the sudden urge to want to _**be there**_ for Tony, even though he had no idea if he would be welcome.

“When was this? I mean, with the car..”

 

Clint slitted his eyes thoughtfully. “Dunno. Half an hour ago? Assuming Nat came directly to me.” Steve nodded, feeling suddenly decisive.

“I'll go see if he's back then!” he exclaimed and got to hit feet.

 

Clint cocked his head to one side, studying him, and for a brief moment Steve was comically reminded of a bird.

“I'm not sure that would be appreciated,” he said thoughtfully but then cracked a smile. “But do what you have to do, Steven. It's just as well that Stark doesn't always get his way.”

 

Steve smiled at Clin't words, then turned towards the door. “I'll be off then.”His thought were already far ahead.

 

As he walked down the corridors, he hoped that knowing where people lived didn't count as stalking. He'd never been, of course, that would have been awkward and weird.

 

...Which it probably would be this time, too, but Steve no longer cared about such petty things. There were bigger things at stake.

Such as Tony's emotional well-being. Which was very important to Steve, because Steve cared a lot about everyone's emotional well-being! Also, Tony was..

What had Natasha said? He had a thing for Tony, yes. That was it.

 

He needed to make sure that he was alright.

 

It wasn't before he had already knocked on the door, and a bespectacled youth with wild dark hair opened, that he considered how to deal with Tony's roommate.

He held back the irrational urge to exclaim “Who are you!?” and instead just stared dumbly at the boy. He couldn't recall having seen him around.

 

“Yes?” the guy was saying, and Steve couldn't tell by his expression if he was annoyed or just tired.

 

“Uhm.. Hi?” Steve mumbled, and quickly continued. “I was just..uh..looking..”

 

“For Tony?” the unidentified room-mate asked, and Steve nodded, relieved.

“Well, he's not here right now,” the guy said and Steve shifted his weight uneasily at his brusque tone.

 

“Okay.” He hoped he wasn't blushing. The roommate looked at him for a moment, then adjusted his glasses and spoke in a softer voice.

“I'm sorry. It's not your fault, I just..” he ran a hand through his curly hair, then shook his head as if to clear it.

 

“I'm Bruce Banner, and it's nice to meet you finally, Steve Rogers.”

Steve wasn't entirely sure what to make of that, but soon Bruce was stepping backwards into the apartment.

“You can come inside and wait,” he offered and Steve followed him into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short! Hope you didn't lose all faith in my absence!  
> Feedback is, as always, very appreciated :D
> 
> Also, just a heads-up. I think I am going to make this a part one of two, as I feel like it might drag on for too long on it's own. This (first) part would have an emotional climax, whereas the next part would be more plot-focused with an actionpacked climax. (A good part of that takes place out of school and deals as much with “corporate intrige” and what-not.)  
> Not entirely sure yet, I'll see how it plays out. But I do feel like the story might turn a bit skizophrenic if I have only one part. We'll see :3
> 
> Also, uhh... The format turned kind of weird, what with very longs breaks..o.o I guess I have to figure out Libre Office properly again, had been getting used to Word.


	18. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets the talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands dead. But finally wrote up all of this chapter. Next chapter will be short but hopefully appear soon :)

Steve followed Bruce into the dormroom. It was the same size as his and Clint's, but somehow the sheer amount of STUFF made it seem at the same time bigger and less spacious.

Electronic devices of a more or less finished look cluttered the table and the floor, and on a table that wasn't original to the kitchen, sat a rather alarming-looking chemistry set. Steve quickly told his brain that the similar abbreviation of Bruce Banner and Breaking Bad was not a helpful place to jump to at this moment.

”You can sit down, or something.” Bruce said and Steve wondered if the two often had guests. He looked at the chair closest to him, regarding the chords and circuits of whatever monstrosity was sitting on it. On the other chair a stack of papers looked threateningly close to toppling over.

 In hopes of not having to remove anything he walked around the table to the other side, where he thankfully found an empty chair, and tentatively sat down.

For a few minutes Steve awkwardly looked at his hands, while Bruce wandered around in a thinly veiled attempt to look busy.

“Do you want coffee?” Bruce finally asked, breaking the silence. Steve looked up at him, grateful for the acknowledgment.

“Yeah, sure!” He wasn't much of a coffeedrinker, though.

 

For a few minutes the sound of the waterboiler dominated, then Bruce watered the instant coffee and placed a cup in front of Steve and then one opposite him.

“Thank you,” Steve said, and took a sip of the bitter drink. He really preferred some -a lot of -milk in it.

 Bruce nodded in acknowledgment, then swapped the stack of papers off the chair and sat down. Steve suppressed a scandalized expression as the papers landed messily on the floor.

 

“Sorry to make you wait. Tony is playing with his FAVORITE uncle,” Bruce offered and took a drink of his coffee. “While I'm sure the two won't be hanging out all night, I'm not really expecting Tony home tonight either”.

Steve's first instinct was to ask why he would tell him to come inside and wait, then, but it seemed somehow rude, so he decided to take the conversation in a different direction.

“By “favorite uncle” you're referring to Obadiah Stane, right?” he asked instead, earning a nod from Tony's roommate.

“Do you trust him?” Steve asked, immediately cutting to the point. He was surprised when Bruce's face somehow darkened, even as his mouth stretched into a smile.

“Look, Steve. One thing you should know about me is that I don't trust a hell of a lot of people.”

“But do you trust STANE?” Steve pressed, not in the mood for distractions.

“No,” Bruce said, and Steve nodded his agreement. “But neither do I trust you, or myself for that matter.” The guy took a long drink of the coffee, reminding Steve that he was forgetting to drink his own. When Bruce sat the cup back down, he caught Steve's eyes.

“But Tony does trust him, and that's really all that's left to say about it.”

 

Steve shifted uncomfortably under the boy's intense eyes, then stared down at his coffee.

“What if Tony is wrong, though?” he asked, still staring at the darkbrown bitter liquid. He would have to drink it eventually.

Bruce sighed, and Steve looked up.

“Look, Steve. Tony doesn't trust THAT easily. If he trusts Stane, he must have his reasons, and I will do my best to respect his judgment.”

“And if his reasons turn out to be wrong?” Steve asked, and now he was looking at him, having momentarily forgotten about the coffee.

“Then he will learn the hard way, that those were false reasons to trust someone.”

Steve bit his lip, trying to keep himself from arguing further. This was one of those times where he strongly felt that his opinion was right, but wasn't entirely sure how to argue for it without actually damaging that point of view. Instead he took a long drink of his coffee, doing his best not to wince.

 

“People have their own decisions to make, and their own mistakes to learn from.” Bruce added a bit more softly.

“It's not that I don't..” Steve started. “I just thought someone ought to warn him..” He finished lamely. Thinking about it, there really wasn't much reason for Tony to trust his words on the matter. They hardly knew each other.

 

Bruce sighed and made a gesture for Steve to drink his coffee.

“Look, Steve. If I were to follow my instincts, I'd tell that boy not to trust anyone, ever.” Silence.

“Not you, not me and certainly not Stane.”

Steve wasn't sure what to say to that, and opted to take a long drink from the cursed black water, to prolong his thinking time. He wasn't getting anywhere, so he kept drinking, wincing internally as the bitterness engulfed his tongue and throat.

When he finally sat the now-empty cup down, he'd decided to change the subject.

 

“More coffee?” Bruce asked, looking mildly amused.

“Yes please,” Steve answered stubbornly.

 As Bruce was brewing the coffee Steve considered what to say, finally deciding upon a topic that seemed relatively safe.

”So..did you and Tony always share a room?”

It was obvious, and cheap, but Bruce seemed just as pleased to change the subject and didn't call him on it.

 

”No, I used to have another roommate, and originally, Tony lived off-campus..”

 

For a while they managed to keep up the awkward, stilted conversation as Bruce boiled the water and later poured it unto the instant coffee.

But finally, as Bruce sat down with a cup in front of him, and one in front of Steve, he seemed to have had enough.

”You're probably wondering what you're even doing here, if I don't expect Tony back tonight?” The mention of the elephant that had been scrambling around in the back of the room for a while now, snapped Steve out of his small-talk-mode.

”I...Yes, I suppose.” he said. ”Though I'm equally wondering why you don't think he'll be home?”

 

Bruce looked at him sharply. Then his gaze softened, and he shrugged.

”To adress that concern.. Obadiah Stane may be a part of Tony's inner circle, but whatever it is he does, Tony is rarely in a good mood after spending time with him. Giving Stane the benefit of the doubt, I tend to assume it's because he reminds him of his folks.”

 Steve nodded, for the time ignoring whatever implications that sentence held.

 ”In any case – if Tony is severely upset I don't expect him to come running to me. That's all.” Steve couldn't tell if Bruce was pleased or not with that fact.

”So who would he go to, then?” Steve pressed on, ever curious.

 

Bruce shrugged again.

”No-one in particular. A place with booze and whatever for the evening, a hot bed for the night – I don't really know, I stay of of such places.”

 Steve was reminded of Pepper's worries as she'd expressed them at the café, over the young inventor's habits. Steve instantly felt cold to his stomach.

”I see..” he said, though he didn't really at all. Perhaps it was his strict moral upbringing making him judgemental, but Steve had a hard time seeing how that could ever be a healthy way to deal with upset.

 

”Anyway, that's not what I wanted to to talk to you about.”

Steve forcefully sopped himself from imagining any more possible ”Tony gets himself in trouble” scenarious, and refocused his attention on Bruce.

”Yeah?”

 ”Tony remembers you. From that time you met, when you were young.”

It took Steve a moment to get to a point in his head where he actually understood what Bruce was referring to.

”WHAT!?” he exclaimed anyway, too late to change his reply to something smarter. Tony REMEMBERED!?

 

”Aaah yup.” Bruce said, answering the question within the question. ”Pepper told me that memory holds some significance to you?”

 _-Traitor-_ Outwardly Steve just nodded.

 

”Well, same goes for Tony. I may be disrespecting his privacy here, but he's disrespecting his own intellect by behaving like an idiot, so I believe we're even.”

 Steve sensed the humour below the insult, but didn't dare smile. Mostly he was just too busy thinking _”whaaaaat?” ”whaaaaaaaaaat?”_ over and over.

 

”In any case, it puts you in a certain position,” Bruce continued. ”Tony is far more likely to be trustful towards you than other people, since he misguidedly feels like the two of you know each other already.”

 Steve managed another nod. It wasn't far from his own feeling of ”knowing” Tony after following him for years, yet only having spoken to him a few times. Also, the hug. He wasn't about to forget the hug.

 

”Now, Steve Rogers.. You seem like a nice enough guy. But I didn't survive this long by blindly trusting anyone who seemed like a nice person, before having substantial proof..” Steve cleverly chose not to comment on the paranoid and somewhat biased nature of that statement.

 ”So I think I ought to warn you. I may not tell Tony who to trust and who not to. But make no mistake. If ANYONE does break that boy's trust I will be the first to know. And Steve -”

There was a strange look in Bruce's eyes, something dangerous, lurking.

”-You won't like me when I'm angry.”

Steve swallowed. Bruce's posture had changed somehow. It felt as if he was.. taking up more space in the room. Though that didn't make any SENSE.

”Yes,” Steve managed, cutting off the sir that threatened to enter in that moment.

 

”Of course!” he added, a bit more cofident, as Bruce seemed to be shifting back into a less threatening pose.

”I don't plan to – I mean – You can trust me -” Steve said, knowing saying it wouldn't change anything, but unable not to try.

 

Bruce smiled, and it was a little hard at the edges.

 ”They all say that,” he said, then pushed the glasses up his nose.

Steve fought to hold back a frustrated sigh at the other's stubborn paranoia.

 

”All that said,” Bruce said, his tone a little softer. ”I can see why someone like Tony might appreciate your presence.”

Steve wasn't sure if that was an insult to both of them, or an underhanded compliment. It was occuring to him that he'd just gotten the bigbrotherly ”Break him and I break you” speech.

There was something oddly comforting about that thought.

 

”That was all, really.” Bruce said and got to his feet.

 

”Write your number there on Tony's mess..” he pointed to the bunch of notes on the floor. ”I'll let you know when he comes back.”

Steve scrampled to his feet, reaching for the pencil that he always kept in one of his pockets. He wasn't an art-student for nothing.

 ”Oh, don't be in such a hurry. You can atleast finish your coffee,” Bruce beckoned and grabbed his own cup that had been untouched during the conversation.

 

”I'll go do science in the bedroom – see yourself out.”

 

Steve waited until Bruce was gone, before he gingerly picked up the top-most paper, turned it around and sighed when there was stuff on that side as well. In the end he found some unused space where he wrote:

” _Thanks for coffee and talk. You're a good friend. -Steve_ ” and his phonenumber in bold numbers.

 Then, checking that Bruce couldn't see him in any way, he very carefully poured the coffee into the drain. Even as he felt guilt for the wasted product, he couldn't help a certain glee from entering the picture as the hated ”adult drink” disappeared into the sewer system.

 

Finally he set the cup down, and fled the crime scene.

 

 

 ***

((From when there was only half a chapter, here is the crappiest reading of a chapter ever XD   : _Download file:[Chapter 18](http://www.webfilehost.com/?mode=viewupload&id=378776)  _ _Or listen at :[Audio](https://instaud.io/20P)))_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not abandoned, but I'm experiencing substantial trouble with my hands/wrists, making writing rather an effort.


	19. Darwin's call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin Hammer prefers not to get his hands dirty, even if it means potentially losing one of his greatest sources of amusement..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while! So sorry guys :c I still have hand-issues, and on top of that I have trememdous amounts of reading at uni.  
> Still, it's no excuse for tardiness! Here is a short, ominous chapter –

”Well if it isn't Hammer!” The man's voice was sickeningly sweet. Justin almost threw the phone in disgust.

”Oh, hey Darwin!” He said in an equally sugary tone, hoping the so-called ”Darwin” would take the hint.

”I've confirmed that our friend is on his way to your club..”

  
-It's not my club and he's not my friend- Justin thought to himself, irritated, but knew better than to say anything possibly suspicious on the phone.

”Oh, great!” he said instead.

”I'll make sure to give him your very best regards!”

  
As the unknown man on the other end of the line hung up, Justin looked down at the plastic-bag in his hand. The powder looked innocent enough. As innocent as a white powder in a tiny plastic-bag ever did.  
But the secresy with which he'd acquired it, and the relative importance of the intended target, suggested it might not be. Hammer shrugged.

When he'd first started the business as a drug dealer, selling drugs that were clearly meant for harmful purposes, such as roofies, had left a bad taste in his mouth.  
But in the end – If he didn't do it, somebody else would, and that would just result in him losing business avenue, and no one would be saved anyway.

He went back to the party and sought out Jasper, his second-hand-man.  
”Jasper!” he shouted over the sound of the music. The tall blonde turned his attention towards him.  
”When Stark asks for the usual, give him this, okay?” he pressed the bag into Jasper's palm.

”Stark? I get to deal with Stark?” a gleeful grin was spreading across his face.

”Yeah-yeah, just make sure he gets the right package okay, no mistakes and no touching what's mine!” he spun around on his heel to leave. Hopefully Jasper would adhere his advice.  
For a time he'd insisted on always personally dealing with Stark, and then fooled the others into thinking he was getting sexual favours in return for the drugs.  
It probably said something about the general intelligence of his lackeys that they'd expect someone as well off as Stark to whore himself out.

Oh well, all good things must come to an end. And with the money ”Darwin” was paying him, he was willing to allow even his most-hated rival to restore some of his public dignity.  
Who even knew if he was going to need it anymore?

Justin left the club with a smirk on his face, hailed a cab and put the deed out of his mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veryyyy short, but it's transitional in nature, so ~  
> Also, don't worry, nothing too terrible is going to go down. I guess it depends on how you define terrible, but to be specific I'm not heading towards any kind of non-con..
> 
> It'll likely be a while before I update. I have issues with my hands and in my head, and I simply don't have the energy to keep up with this story right now. I know where I'm going and I want to finish, though - so I promise I will return victorious with updates! Just not before I'm ready to update on a semi regular basis. Thank you for understanding :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Perhaps I ought to mention that English isn't my native language - So while all spelling mistakes etc. are definitely my own damn lazy fault, there might be sentences that sound "off", somehow, even if I don't recognize it.
> 
> If you stumble upon any such thing, please leave a comment about it, I'm always eager to learn more ^^
> 
> Most decisions, characterization-wise, are well-reasoned/not random, but that only goes to say that they make sense to me. Please do let me know if you think the characters are slipping out of character! I do take my liberties, and we all have our own opinions based on various media AND ideas of behaviour in young adults..., I really don't want to alienate anyone with my characterization - And even the best of us(which I'm not XD) can get carried away, and do stupid things XD So let me know^^  
> I can't promise I will agree, but I'd love to discuss this aspect of the story - I think it's the most interesting part of creating an AU ^^


End file.
